The City is Theirs: Titans' Night Out
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: The aftermath of "Battle of the Genders", it's time for the boys' night out. But they won't be going alone. This is going to be a great night they won't forget. All the same pairings, and even throwing in a few more just to keep things lively.
1. Their's a bill to be paid later

**HELLO people, i'm back (if you hadn't read my other story which I figuer you hadn't) and here is what i believe you have been waiting for.**

***boom boom* Teen Titans are back**

**So please, sit back, review, read, vote, enjoy, review, and most of all, have fun in today's starter of another story in the life of the Teen Titans.**

**WARNING: If you did not read the other two Teen Titans stories, some things will not make sence (mostly if you didn't read Battle of Genders)**

* * *

After previous events, Titan's Tower was not of its usual carefree aura. The grass atop the small land mound may have been just as green, and the water as clear and calm as ever, but the residents where wry. After three days of agonizing labor and unrest, sunrise to sunrise, the Titans had finally paid off a grand portion of their debt to the city. A few took small jobs, others helped rebuild to knock off some bills, among much else. But the day had come, the night that kept the boys spirits up: Saturday night. As the twilight of the dropping day set in, the lights of the city had started to flicker on; as did the boys' spirits. As they all looked out the window at the summer night, they all grinned in unison: Boys' Night Out.

* * *

The living room of Titan's tower was all a buzz with the boys' chatter and excitement over the coming night. Those that were not chattering at someone where looking out the giant wall sized glass window, taking in the splendid night light of the city. Whilst everyone talked over their plans and previous stories of past nights, the main door to the living room opened and a familiar speedster stepped in with a chilled sway in his step. Behind him, a hairy behemoth with a great rack of horns on his head stood with a towering but silent stance. Kid Flash scanned around the room at his boys with a proud smile. _"The wolves are ready for the full moon,"_ He summed up with a smirk crossing his lips.

With a nod of his head at Wildebeest, Wildebeest stepped forward and crotched down. Slowly taken in a deep breath, he let out a thunderous roar with a wave of his head at the other boys, drawing their attention. "Thank you, Wildebeest," Flash thanked his massive friend.

Wildebeest simply nodded and snorted before silently before joining the cluster of boys. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like to say it's been a hard week," Kid Flash started with a slow pace back and forth like a commander on the top deck of the living room. "We managed to lock up all the real threats of the city, we fought a good fight against our fellow titan girls—"

"A fight you got us into," Beast Boy let out flatly from the cluster of boys.

Kid Flash continued on his pacing, dismissing his comment. "That aside, we made it through another week, which means…" He cued them all to say the final part. "Boy's Night out!" They all cheered with thundering applause and whistling from the boys.

Kid Flash smiled down at the boys, gesturing them to keep cheering like he was their leader. But suddenly, his body became ridged and his eyes shot to the living room door on the left side. _"My kill joy senses are tingeing… oh no!" _He shot his mouth open, ready to yell at his boys a warning; but it was too late.

The steel sliding door behind the kitchen area flew open and Jinx stepped her black boot feet into the room. Arms folded, she eyed the boys down harshly with a cruel grimace across her pale lips. The room screeched to a sudden quiet, life completely drained from the room once the door had slid open. "What is going on here…?" She snapped, skimming the room darkly. Her sharp, coral eyes caught sight of the person that she assumed was behind what was happening here. "…Flash!" She called to him with a hiss.

Kid Flash's back tensioned up and he took an audible gulp before turning to the very source of everyone's discomfort in this room right now. "Y-yes Jinx?" He replied, trying to sound and calm and cool as he could.

"Don't act like you didn't hear my question: What is going on here?" She repeated herself sternly.

Jinx's foot began to tap in anticipation for his answer, all the boys growing tenser by the moment. Kid Flash looked about the room before his face and eyes returned to their usual easy going feel. "It's Saturday night, Jinxy. It's time for us boys to go out on the town and—"

"Stop right there!" Jinx barked, interrupting Flash.

Kid Flash cringed and looked around to see a few other boys in mid-cringe. "You expect to just leave here, go have fun, and do whatever you want when we still have bills to pay!" She exploded with a slam of her arms to her sides and sharp flair of her teeth.

"Bills? We paid off most of it. Loosen up Jinx," Kid Flash retorted with a quick dash over to her.

Placing a hand under her chin, he stroked it flirtatiously, bringing a twinge of blush to Jinx's face. It didn't take long for Jinx's blushing face to turn into rage and pulling away from Kid Flash. "Whoa, I'm not falling for that old trick! The bottom line is you are all staying here, got it?" She ordered while calming herself down from her embarrassment and rushing heart.

Kid Flash's eyes seemed hurt for a moment before they turned stern but playful. "Who died and made you leader anyway?" He snapped back, looking about the room for support.

"_Those two fight like old married couple," _Red Star noted to himself as he looked onto their bickering.

When Kid Flash looked out for any kind of support, he was disappointed to see all the boys had stepped back and left it all up to him. _"No guts, every last one of them,"_ he thought while eying them all down.

But while his eyes where diverted from Jinx, he felt her raged glair at him had faded. With a turn on his heels, he looked back to Jinx to see Jericho had his arm on her shoulder and he was looking her in the eyes; him still wearing Red Star's hat over his still growing back hair. Jinx's lips where not arched in the same rage and displeasure as before, they were replaced by an amused and understanding smirk. "…You have a point, Jericho," She told him with a nod and a shrug.

Jericho gave her a chipper smile before turning to the boys and giving them a thumbs-up. Kid Flash looked between the two of them dumbfounded, trying to muster out some kind of words. "What did he say to you?" Kid Flash finally asked while the boys cheered and started back up on their conversations.

Jinx simply smirked and turned towards the door she entered from. "Oh, nothing… just that if you have a boys' night out, we're allowed a girls' night out," Jinx explained before strutting out of the room with a smug and proud aura about her.

Kid Flash's jaw dropped slightly and he slumped his shoulder as the steel door slid open and closed for Jinx. Robin, who had broken from the mess of excited boys, had stepped up behind Kid Flash and patted a hand atop his shoulder. "Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea. We all need a little time to unwind after the week we've had," Robin admitted to Kid Flash. Kid Flash looked over his shoulder at the boy and sighed to himself.

"_If the human buzz kill says it's a good idea… I guess I have no say in the matter,"_ He thought dreadfully to himself.

Throwing his head back and straitening up his stature, Kid Flash turned back to his boys. "Well, now that that is out of the way… let's get this started!" He howled at all of them, filled back with his usual life and vigor.

Taking the head as leader, Kid Flash marched his band of Titan boys out of the room and into the hall ways of Titan's Tower; leaving Jericho and Robin behind in the living room. Robin turned to Jericho and gave a light laugh. "Are you coming with the rest of the boys?" He asked curiously.

Jericho tapped his index finger on his bottom lip, pondering his course of action. After a few moments of thought, he shook his head with a friendly smile. "Then what do you plan to do?" Robin pressed further.

Jericho gestured to the door Jinx went through and undid his guitar from his back, holding out in front of him. Robin followed these gestures and widened his eyes in realization. "Oh, I get it!" He let out, patting Jericho on the top of his fur cap head. "Good luck, Jericho. I hope you'll come meet up with the rest of us later," Waving him off, Robin followed after the rest of the boys, leaving Jericho alone in the living room.

A sift smile crossed Jericho's lips as he stroked the wood work of his guitar in his hands. _"Tonight is going to be one exciting night,"_ Jericho remarked to himself before plucking his strings.

Walking off towards the way Jinx went, and in turn where the girls where, Jericho strummed out the tone of a song as he walked down the hall. Jericho thought along with the song he played on his guitar, fading down the dark stretch of hall way. While he ventured down the hallway to wherever it was that Jinx headed off to, he couldn't help but smile about all that could happen tonight with everyone out on the town. _"Exciting or not, by the end of the night, either something great will happen, or our bill to the city will be even larger than before,"_ He joked to himself, continuing to strum and play out the tone of "Fall for You" on his guitar softly.

* * *

**Not my best work, but thats how i start, i just need to set up the base of what this story intails. Now please, review, vote, comment, and tell your friends: OVERLORD-FLINX is back. HAH.**

**See you next time...**

**What is Jericho up to?**

**How are the events of this night go?**

**Why is Jinx so up tight?**

**When will the crazyness occure?**

**Who knows the answers to any of this?**

**You know me, it'll all be explained later, see ya.**


	2. Girl's night out

**Chapter 2. Glad you liked the last chapter ^^. Anyway, i'll let you read and enjoy this.**

**WOURNING: Peer pressure is not funny! (But we'll try anyway)**

* * *

Twilight had laced the night in its velvety dark sky, with twinkling lights flickering not just in the clear night sky, but in the city below. Despite the racing life of the city, Titans Tower had gone dark, the windows devoid of life. All lights within the tower where turned off, except the lamp lighting on top of the tower; which gave the bundle of girls on top of the tower enough light to see what was going on. The girls had all gathered up on top of the tower at the call of Jinx, who had started her commanding pace back and forth in front of the whole lot of them. The night may have just begun, but a few of the girls had already changed out of their usual attires for a more night friendly set of clothing. Jinx gave this no attention, nor the fact they where shivering from the cold air around them. "Girls," She started finally, turning to their annoyed faced selves. "I called you all here because the boys have decided to go out tonight," She informed them, gaining groans and displeased comments from the group.

She gave them a gesture of her hands to calm down. "I know, I know. It's horrible. But I have an idea," The group of girls grew quiet, wanting to hear what Jinx had planned. She turned to them fully and threw her arms to the side in theatrics. "We're going to go out as well!" For a moment, no one responded, they only looked at her confused.

Jinx nervously smiled while still holding her arms out and scanned around. _"If you wait, someone will no doubt set you up to speak on,"_ Jinx assured herself as she waited for someone.

Awhile into the pause and silence, Starfire finally drifted forward and vocalized the likeminded thoughts of all the girls on the roof. "Friend Jinx, not that this does not sound joyous and exciting, but for what reason do we do this?" Starfire asked with a raise of her hand to draw her attention.

Jinx settled her arms down and looked at Starfire with relief. "Glad you asked. The reason is that despite that we still have a bill to pay to the city, the boys decided on going into the city and having fun like nothing happened. So the only reasonable solution or retaliation is to follow their lead and hit the town as well," She explained smoothly, eyeing down her group confidently.

"…That makes absolutely no sense," Raven spoke up flatly. Many of the girls agreed and spoke up with her, bringing a nervous cringe to Jinx's face. "Where did you come up with such an idea anyway?" Raven asked.

"Well actually, I got it from—" Jinx started to tell them, when the door to the roof opened gradually and Jericho walked out into the dimly lit roof top, guitar in hand. "—him," Jinx pointed towards Jericho, bringing all the girls to look at the mute curiously.

Jericho glanced around the roof, calmly wondering why they were looking at him. But, he just waved at them cheerily and took a place standing next to Jinx in front of the group. "Jericho suggested to me that we do this, since we never get any time to ourselves. And well… it wouldn't be fair if the boys get to have _all_ the fun tonight, right?" Jinx smirked down at her girls in triumph.

Some of the girls conversed with one another in mumbles about what they should do; except Terra. Terra took a step forward and twirled in her heal to look at the girls. "This… is a great plan. I love this plan; we would be idiots not to do this, you know?" Terra blurted out to the girls with a determined look to her eyes.

They turned their attention to her, some surprised by her comment. Jinx looked down at Terra and showed her teeth in a devilish grin. _"I knew she would join me the second I mentioned Jericho… soon they'll all fall in line. I'm so damn smart,"_ Jinx mentally patted herself on the back while looking out at the group.

With a reluctant step forward, but a caring smile gracing her lips, Rose took joined Terra. "I guess if Joey thinks it's for the best…" She surrendered with a slight chuckle.

Terra gave her a hearty punch to the arm while Jericho nodded down at her in thanks. Kole quickly leapt from the group of girls and bonded up to Jericho. "I think it sounds like a great idea!" Kole added, throwing her arms around Jericho's neck and pressing her cheek to his lovingly.

Terra shot an eye back at her and Jericho, clenching her fist at the sight. _"Some people do sit ups, some do pushups… Kole does kiss ups,"_ She hissed, but didn't give Kole the pleasure of a full look at her.

Jericho's face flushed red as he felt Kole's warm cheek on his. _"Why do I get the feeling people are only doing this because of me?"_ He asked himself inwardly while giving a pseudo-sigh on the outside.

With an upward rise from the group, Raven drifted over to the small group by Jinx. She looked down at Jericho sympathetically while her cloak fluttered in the cool night air. "…After some careful consideration, we may all benefit from a…" She sighed with a monotone before uttering the last part: "Girls night out," Jinx looked up at her excitedly and pumped one fist in the air.

"_Yes! The last girl that could stop my plans is on my side now,"_ Jinx quickly shook her exuberant smile off her face and attempted to gain a calm appearance while looking to the rest of the girls.

"To the rest of you… do you really want to stay here all night while the boys and the rest of us go out and do whatever the hell we want?" Without anymore hesitation, the rest of the girls joined Jinx with passionate and joy filled cheers.

Jinx waved them off, proud of her great work at turning them all over to her side. She turned to Jericho and gave him a thumbs-up for a job well done. Jericho blushed even more with a flattered and chipper smile across his childish face. "Alright…" Jinx called for their attention once more as she looked out towards the city.

Once more, the girls turned their attention to her, interested at what this new notion she wanted to say was. "We will leave in 25 minutes. That should be plenty of time for you all to change into something a little less" She peaked back at some of them still wearing night wear. "…sleep formal. Okay?" The girls nodded and departed off the roof for their respective rooms for changing into something more presentable.

Kole broke her hold on Jericho slowly and looked after the girls as they left. "Oh, I'll see you when it's time to go. I just need to change. See you then, k?" Kole informed Jericho with a flirtish tone.

Jericho looked over her fringy white night gown and nodded her off. Kole quickly waved to the remaining people on the roof and darted off towards the stairway to go to her room. Jinx walked up beside Jericho and patted her hand to his shoulder. "Thanks Jericho. But are you sure you don't want to be with the guys tonight?" She asked him with actual care to her voice.

He turned his head to her and cupped his hand onto her hand on his shoulder, gently removing it and putting it to her side. "…I see… I guess deep plans run in the family… no offence," Jericho waved her worry off and patted her to get going.

Jinx took his sign and took a slight leap from the platform she was on to the ground below. She turned to Rose and gestured her to follow. Rose simply shrugged and followed after her, both disappearing into the dark stairway atop the roof. Jericho watched the two of them go while he strapped his guitar back to his back. _"It's good to see Rose getting along with Jinx. I actually thought she was going to do something horrible to her since the whole 'me getting my head shaved' thing… I need to start giving Rose more credit,"_ Jericho admitted to himself before turning around.

As he turned around, he came eye to eye with Terra, who was leaning extremely close to him. "Hey Jericho…" She greeted with a warm breath tickling at his nose as her words.

He waved sheepishly at her in acknowledgement for her greeting. She leaned back from him gradually with her arms behind her back. Jericho noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but just an over-sized white T shirt with the sleeves almost reaching to her elbows and the bottom of the shirt reaching passed her knee caps; but the whole for her head partly exposed her shoulders, probably on purpose. Terra noted his look and perked an eye brow up. "Got a camera? Because that'll last longer then you just staring at me," She joked with a hand onto her hips.

"_Not that I don't love his attention…"_ She inwardly purred to herself.

Jericho snapped out of his studying of her and signed to her: "Shouldn't you get ready?"; but remembered that she didn't know sign language.

"…Yeah, I'll get ready. Just wanted to say hi before we all set out," She replied before strutting passed him and right to the stairs door.

For a moment, Jericho was dumb founded but deeply interested. _"When did she learn sign language?"_ He pondered with a tap of his finger on his cheek.

Dismissing the idea for something he could ask her later, he too followed the rest of the girls through the roof staircase. He being the last one off the roof, he shut the door behind him, finally leaving the night sky with a few last moments of peace. The dimly lit roof was near quiet with the only sound being the buzzing of the flickering pole lights on the corners of the roof that lit it. But the lights slowly dimmed down as someone left on the roof lowered the switch for them near the stairway door. She looked out behind her at the darkening cement roof top with a cocky smirk across her lips. "Tonight, I'll get revenge…" She told herself darkly, but still holding a tone of rooted pleasure. As the lights dimmed all the way off, her feet drifted up off the ground and her eyes flickered an ominous purple. "…Sister dear."

* * *

**I know, wasn't my best work, but still. Review, leave a comment, do whatever.**

**What is the best hairstyle for a girl? Your answer will actully help my later on**

**Who was that on the roof?**

**When did Terra learn sign languege?**

**How will the night go?**

**Why is everyone so fixated on what Jericho thinks?**

**What will happen next time?**


	3. Dark of the Night, or somthing like that

**Thanks for the reviews, thats what truely gives me the power to keep going ^^. Hope you enjoy it and remember to review.**

* * *

The city seemed at peace as the warm lighting of the street lights lit the course of the roads and sidewalks throughout the city. The life of the city hadn't calmed down much from the morning: people still walked the sidewalks, cars still zoomed down the roads, and stores where still open. The night life was ripe for the picking; a chance to cut loose without any bonds for anyone that entered the glow of the night lights. Not only that, but the full, dull glowing moon was high in the dark twinkling sky; calling to all that were within its presence. A call… that Kid Flash wouldn't let his boys or him ever pass up.

* * *

Since half the boys could fly, only a few had to take the caring platform that Geo-Force made from the spare boulders on the shore of their island. Once they all reached the outermost street near the bay of water, they huddled up under one of the street lights, waiting for further instructions. Hopping off Geo-Force's platform, Kid Flash took a great waft of the night air and smirked. "You smell that Beast Boy?" He asked as he pulled Beast Boy to his side and gestured for him to take in the air.

Beast Boy sniffed the air hesitantly then looked to Kid Flash with a brow raise. "Dude, all I smell is gasoline," He replied before being pushed away by Kid Flash.

"That's because Kid Devil hasn't done anything about his stench… But I was speaking metaphorically—"

"That's not a metaphor," Robin corrected him with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Yeah, that's a simile," Beast Boy added.

"No, a simile is figure of speech in which two unlike things are explicitly compared. That ain't no simile," Cyborg corrected him.

"Then what is—"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kid Flash snapped, ending the boys' debate over it. "For the lack of a better word, we'll just say it's a figure of speech, okay? Okay," He calmed himself down while looking over the group one more time.

The others just shrugged and gave him the go ahead to speak on. "Good… Now that we got passed that, we have plans to make for the night," putting his arms behind him, he looked out towards the night life of the city. "And suggestions?" With his cue for them to speak up, they began conversing amongst themselves for plans.

"_Honestly, it doesn't matter what we do. Just as long as we don't run into the girls out here… I hope I didn't just jinx it,_" Kid Flash thought to himself, tugging a smirk to his lips as he thought it over more. _"Ah… Jinx. I guess it's a shame we won't be able to hang out tonight. But you can't win everything… unless you're me,"_ With a smug snicker to himself, he noticed the boys had stopped conversing.

With a turn back to them, he cleared his throat to dismiss his random laughter. "Um, right. You guys got any ideas?" Red Star stepped forward as the representative of the boys' best interest at Kid Flash's call.

"In the interest of not getting nauseous during any physical activity, I suggest we get food after whatever we have planned," Red Star explained.

"Seems reasonable, go on,"

"Good. Then I propose we do something quite… manly, agreed?" Kid Flash nodded in agreement with Red Star's notion.

"Sounds good. But what do you have in mind?" Almost instantly as Kid Flash said that, Red Star produced a wrinkled flier from his pocket and handed it to Kid Flash.

With a curious look, he snatched it from his hand and studied it. Slowly, his lips curled to an excited grin. "Yes, yes! This is perfect!" He exploded with excitement as he tossed the flier back to Red Star.

He quickly dashed to the center of the group and stood proudly, like the leader he thought he was. "Follow me boys, we're going to our first thing tonight," The boys cheered and followed Kid Flash as he took the front of them, leading them down the street.

Throwing his hands in the air while still leading them, he laughed. "We're going to light this town _UP_!" He howled with a few of the other boys howling with him.

As the group passed an unlit alleyway, a pair of neon green eyes peaked out from behind trash can, narrowing at the sight of them. Slowly, an array of blade like fingers rose up near the glowing eyes before darting towards them. With light taps of her ninja toned feet trotting against the dry pavement in the alleyway, they skidded to a halt as they drew closer to the floating body of a purple eyed woman blocking her path. The woman glared down at her and she cowered down a little under her piercing eyes. "Patience my friend… patience," She whispered to the green eyed girl, who nodded fearfully at her and stalked back down the alley.

With a stark glance behind her at the boys passing by, the floating woman followed suit after the other girl deeper into the dark alleys of the city.

* * *

Back at the Titans' island, the girls had started their departure upon Terra's own transport platform made from a slab of the island. Though many of the girls were able to fly, they stayed close to the earthly platform as it slowly glided across the moonlit bay. They listened mesmerized to Jericho simply playing out calm, easy listening music as he sat cross legged on the platform. Rose had sat herself to the back of Jericho, resting her back to his while listening to his music with everyone else. _"As long as Jericho can play an instrument… who needs to talk?" _She joked while listening intently to his playing.

As she flew next to the platform during its flight to the city, Raven looked over to Jericho with an amused smile to her lips slightly. _"What song is that you're playing?"_ Raven mentally asked Jericho telepathically.

Without opening his eyes, he smiled to himself, and in turn, Raven. _"So you can hear me? Should have known that you where a woman of many talents," _He flattered her, bringing a slight blush to Raven's cloaked face. _"But to answer your question: I don't really know. Find it humorous or not, I learned this song because well… I heard it was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord… so I learned it thinking that it was a fine song at that. But you don't really care for music, do you?"_ He asked rhetorically, knowing that she actually did enjoy.

"_Heh, funny,"_ she retorted while giving him a friendly smile from under her hood.

Jericho picked up the tone of his song, strumming more powerfully and passionately, as the song had called for. Rose peaked her one useable eye around and saw that Raven was looking at Jericho fixatedly. _"Hmmm… curious…"_ She mused to herself, trying to piece something together.

Suddenly, the platform came to a halt at the shore of the city. "Ding, Ding! All ashore who's going ashore!" Terra called out before slanting the platform, sliding everyone but her off of it and onto the sidewalk below.

Seeing that everyone was off safely, she hopped off the platform and tossed the entire platform into the water bed behind her without care. Jinx did a quick head count to make sure everyone was present that should be present. Seeing no absences, she cleared her throat in preparation. "Good to see everyone is here. And since we are here, we should plan for the first thing we will do—"

"Shopping!" Kole squealed in excitement, cutting Jinx off during her speech.

Jinx looked to Kole with anger in her eyes, but softened her look. "Alright… any objections with shopping being the first thing we do?" Jinx checked with the remaining members of the group.

Looking at them, she saw very little disagreement; the only disagreements being from Raven, Rose, and Pantha. "Good… and since you three have a problem with it, you three get to pick the next thing we do. Fair?" The three of them shrugged and agreed with nods, bringing a smirk to Jinx's lips.

She spun on her heel and gestured the girls to follow her as she started down the street. "…Wait," Starfire called out, drawing everyone's attention to her. "I would love to go to the mall of shopping. But have we any money?" She inquired, looking about the group in confusion.

Jinx simply shook her head with a light snicker. "Star, Star, Star… we have all the money we need right—" she quickly flicked a plastic card from her pant pocket and held it out for everyone to see in front of her. "Here!" Everyone looked at in curiously, interested to know what it was.

It was Raven who finally pieced together what it was, her eyes growing wide in disbelief. "Is that—"

"Bird Boy's credit card!" Jinx laughed, waving the card at all of them.

"You stole Robin's credit card?" Raven asked, feeling both ashamed and impressed with Jinx.

"Stole is a harsh word… I just picked it up from his room when he wasn't looking, dodging is laser grid and cameras," Jinx justified, tucking the card back into her pants pocket.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's useless without the pin—"

"041940," Jinx uttered nonchalantly before turning around again to head to the mall.

The rest of the girls, except Starfire and Raven, followed Jinx with some signs of respect. "…I'll have to ask her one day for her retrieval secrets some day," Raven mused before gliding across the ground after them.

Starfire nodded in agreement before following her through the air. Watching the girls leave, Jericho looped his guitar behind him and settled the strap on his shoulder. _"Best hurry up… I would hate to miss a chance to buy something nice,"_ He looked around him quickly, making sure no one 'heard' him. _"I hope that didn't sound as homosexual as I think it did…"_ he brushed it off and started down the road after the girls.

Not even five steps in, an arm blocked his path, forcing him to stop and look. When he looked to his side, he saw the arm belong to a young woman with sleek, luster black hair and an odd look to her dull eyes. Jericho cocked his head slightly as he looked into her eyes. Looking into her eyes, he would usually see something about their inner self, but when he looked into her coal like eyes, he saw nothing; emptiness. "…You… are you a Titan?" She asked coldly, not even meeting his gaze as she just looked at the ground between the two of them.

He answered with a nod, which made the girl put her arm down and out of his path. "Where is Robin?" She pressed on, still not looking at him.

Taking a chance that she knew sign language; he motioned out "He is with the other boys somewhere in this city". The girl bit her lip and cursed something under her breath. "…Thank you. If you see before me… tell I am looking for him," she grumbled her thanks to Jericho.

Before Jericho could ask anything else, she darted down the road adjacent to the water's edge, her body slowly shrinking further and further down the street. _"…She seems so familiar… you know with how dark toned her voice and clothing was,"_ He mused to himself while looking down the path she ran. _"But I'm sure I'll see her later… tonight feels like one of those nights where the weirds come out and strange happenings are forgone conclusions,"_ with a pseudo-snicker, he propped his guitar tightly to his back and trotted down the road after the girls.

* * *

**oh ho ho ho ho. The characters a new that have entered the story.**

**Todays question: What do you think about putting song into the story? (not heavy amounts, only sprinkled in)**

**Now then, REWVIEW, COMMENT.**

**Who are these new people that have dawned on Jump City?**

**What are they boys going off to do?**

**Why is Raven so focused on Jericho?**

**How did Jinx get all that stuff from Robin?**

**When will somthing crazy happen?**


	4. This ain't a tea party, it's combat!

**Here is my next master piece! Sadly, it turned out longer then i hoped for... but live and let live right?**

**Anyway, sit back, enjoy, and for the love of god REVIW and VOTE ^^.**

**WOURNING: This chapter contains cobious amounts of swearing for the sake of expressing the rage of "war".**

* * *

A game of champions; a game where the weak are weeded out and only the strong persevere. Were your next enemy may very well be your greatest ally; and your ally your greatest enemy. Where you fear the start will be your end. This horrific game has but one name…

* * *

Kid Flash stood with his hand firmly on the counter the boys and he had entered. His sapphire eyes where looking fixated on the employee behind the counter, his face sparking with excitement. "…One game of paint ball if you'd please sir," He ordered to the employee.

Scoping out the large group of costumed teens, he tried to look as professional as he could when he replied to Kid Flash. "Um, yes sir. Will you be paying before or after the game?" The employee asked with a crackly voice while typing into the computer behind the counter.

Kid Flash looked back at the boys with a twist of his head, and then looked back. "We'll pay after," He replied smoothly, brining a slight chill to some of the boys' backs.

"Why do I have a feeling he's going to make this more than a game?" Robin asked, grumbling to the others around him.

"Perhaps it will not be so bad," Red Star told him as he put on a slight smile. "Maybe Kid Flash will actually pay after… We should at least give him the benefit of the doubt, no?" Robin looked up at Red Star before shaking his head disapprovingly.

"He always has something up his sleeve… it's hardly ever anything good," Robin sighed, and then turned his attention back to Kid Flash like the others.

Kid Flash finished arranging everything with the employee and turned to the others to explain to them what they were doing. "Alright, listen up. We will break up into two teams once we get onto the playing field, understood?" He explained to them. With them all nodding, he continued on with his orders. "The winner will be decided when a member from one team captures the flag from the enemy and brings it back to their base. You can't score if your flag is not in your base, just so we're clear. And if you're shot, you're not out, you just have to get off the field for however long it takes for the person who got you out to get out," Kid Flash explained deeper and deeper into the rules of their game, when Beast Boy stepped forward.

"Are those the normal rules?" he asked in uncertainty.

Kid Flash looked at him with a frown across his face. "No. But since we're all special cases, I thought tweaking the rules would be a little more fun for all of us," He told Beast Boy with some signs of annoyance. "Which reminds me… no one is allowed to use their super powers… just to keep it fair," The boys groaned, but agreed for the sake that they didn't want to destroy the playing field or anything else in the cross fire.

"Now that we're all in understanding…" Kid Flash clapped his hands together and gestured his hands in the direction of large doorway with a neon sign above it that read "Outdoor Arena". "Let's get to shooting each other!" They all entered the dark way of the door, leaving Kid Flash to be the last one in.

"…Oh, I almost forgot," He remembered with a snap of his fingers as he followed the last of the boys in. "Losing team has to pay!" Their groaning displeasure echoed through the passage as they ventured into the darkness.

* * *

The towering field lights exploded light all throughout the enormous arena, lighting every corner of the shadows that the set play buildings and obstacles casted through the field. Everyone looked awestruck at the immenseness of the arena. The ground below them was a fine Astroturf that had multiple buildings erected throughout arena. Along with other such obstacles such as rope ladders and tight ropes stretching roof to roof; creating webbed shadows over some areas on the ground below. Beast Boy, mouth agape let out a chuckle while still eyeing the arena around. "Kick ass!" He cheered towards the full moon hanging above them high in the clear black sky.

"Beast Boy… That's an understatement," Kid Flash corrected him as he cocked his paint ball rifle. "Anyway… we have to pick our teams. But to do that, we need two team captains," He pointed out as he stroked the shaft of his rifle menacingly.

"Why not you and Robin?" Beast Boy asked, trying to help him out.

"Beast Boy, stop doing that thing with your mouth where sound comes out…" Kid Flash snapped. Beast Boy shrunk behind Cyborg as Kid Flash thought about who should the team captains be.

"…I got it! Robin and I will be the team captains!" Kid Flash claimed as he pulled Robin forward.

Beast Boy scoffed but remained quiet, knowing that Kid Flash would probably say something rude about it. Robin hesitantly joined Kid Flash in front of everyone and turned to the others. "Now that we have our captains… Robin will be blue team," He said, slapping a blue flag and a container of blue bandanas to Robin's chest. "And I'll be red team," He held up his set of red gear so everyone could see. "And me being the great guy I am—"

"Bull crap," Beast Boy fake coughed, gaining a harsh look from Kid Flash.

"—I will let Robin pick the first person, then me, then him, then me, then him, then me—"

"I think they get it Flash," Robin interrupted him with a pat of his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder.

Kid Flash bowed to him playfully while also gesturing to the boys, telling him to go ahead and pick. Robin pondered for a moment… then the picking began. "Speedy,"

"Kid Devil,"

"Herald,"

"Cyborg,"

"Beast Boy,"

"Wildebeest,"

"Red Star,"

"Super Boy,"

"Blue Beetle,"

"Bushido,"

"Killowat,"

"Mas y Menos,"

"Geo-Force," Kid Flash glared with flair of his teeth, knowing who he had to pick last.

"Grr… Aqualad," Aqualad frowned with a slight narrowing of his eyes before joining with Kid Flash's team.

"_Why do I always get picked last? I'm the prince of this sea for crying out loud!"_ He ranted inwardly while putting his arms in front of his chest in a pout.

"Great, now that we have our teams; put your bandanas on somewhere so we don't get confused when shooting," Kid Flash instructed as he handed out his team bandanas.

"Why? It's not that hard to tell who's on whose side," Robin pointed out. Kid Flash finished his distributing then turned to look at Robin.

"I know… it's more for Wildebeest's and Beast Boy's sake," He explained flatly, but with a sinister voice.

Grinding his teeth together, Beast Boy's green fur cheeks grew hot. "Dude! Why do you think I'm so—" That's when he noticed that everyone, even his own team had applied their bandanas.

"…Really?" He asked with a sad and disbelieving voice.

With a groan, he took his bandana and tied it to his arm, just wanting this to hurry up. "Now that that's done… we can start the flag and team set ups… so this is where we part ways," Kid Flash told everyone like this was actually a war. "And when that alarm goes off, the battle will have begun… and remember the rules because there will be no hesitation once the game starts," after giving them his final warning, he led his group to the western half of the arena.

Robin turned to his group and nodded at them for the go ahead to head to the east. They all knew as they walked in opposite directions that on this field, friends would become enemies, and enemies would become friends… then after they would go get pizza for dinner.

* * *

Far off above the field, a small command box was applied to the furthest wall of the arena. The employee inside it started adjusting the timer and lighting for the arena while the Titans below where getting ready to play. He turned a knob and looked out the window to the field below with a sigh. "Hardly anyone ever wants to play on this field… Guess they really have the money to back it up…" He concluded to himself, putting the final adjustments and setting into the computer and fixtures in the arena.

Smiling at his work, he turned around towards the exit so he could get down to the field to help referee the game, as his job entailed. But he froze in his step when he saw a pale white smile coming from the darkness outside of the doorway. He staggered backwards as the smiling face with piercing neon green eyes stepped forward into the room. "Who… who are you?" He asked while his body shuttered from the woman walking even closer.

Just then, a slightly taller woman with orange-ish skin flew out from behind the masked girl with a proud smirk on her face. "You're replacements for today…" She purred darkly, tilting her head at the girl with the mask.

The masked girl nodded and bared her metallic claws at the employee as she feigned an attack. "Now hand over your uniform!" She hissed while lunging her claws at him slightly.

As quickly as he could, he undid his uniform and tossed it at her, leaving him just in his home brought pants and shoes. "Smart… now," she looked up at the other girl as she picked up the clothes, then back at the man. "Give me your shoes," she pointed three claws at the bottom of his feet.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard the girl. Give her your shoes," the orange skinned girl ordered as she planted herself next to her green kimono wearing friend.

He whimpered as he slid his feet out of his shoes and handed them to her. She took them with a snicker behind her mask then looked to partner. "What else should we ask for, Blackfire?" She questioned coldly, but still having a twinge of pleasure behind her voice.

"Hmm…" she pondered for a moment, playfully tapping her index finger against her cheek. Her eyes glanced down then she smirked devilishly again. "Cheshire. How many pairs of pants do we have?" Blackfire asked sarcastically.

Cheshire let out another snicker then pointed her claws at the employee again. "Pants… hand them over," The employee scoffed once, and then saw Cheshire was bringing her claws closer.

He quickly undid his pants and forked them over to the two of them. The two women took the pants before laughing at the man harshly. Blackfire helped the man up then put an arm around his naked shoulders. "Now listen, my… 'Associate'… and I are going to take over this place for the rest of the night and you're going to go home and pretend none of this happened…" She explained to him as she guided him to the exit slowly. "And if you don't, well—" She looked back at Cheshire who was holding up his pants before ripping them to shreds with her claws. "—you get the picture," She laughed darkly before pushing him out the door and slamming the door to his back.

The employee looked behind him with a confused look on his face. "Was I just mugged?" he asked himself. He slowly smiled and did a stupefying chuckle. "If all muggers are that hot, I don't mind…" Quickly the door slammed open again and Cheshire stood in the door frame.

"WE SAID GET OUT!" She barked as she flicked her claw at him, forcing him to run away with a scream. Slamming the door shut once more, the two villainesses conversed over the new developments of their evil plan…

* * *

"So we're in agreement…" Kid Flash concluded as he crotched down in his group. "Bushido and Kid Devil will stand guard for our flag?" His team nodded, their faces marked with 'war paint' made from the paint of their balls.

"Perfect… then Aqualad will run strait towards the enemy to draw their fire…" Aqualad shot him an angered scowl. "Sacrifices must be made, Lad. And while Aqualad is being pelted to death; Wildebeest, Cyborg, and I will head to the enemy base and take the flag," They nodded again as Kid Flash drew into the ground below them a makeshift plan. "Then, I'm counting on you Mas y Menos, along with you Super Boy to do suppression fire on the enemy once we take the flag, got it?"

"No daremos ningún resto en nuestro fuego," Mas and Menos replied with a salute.

Kid Flash gave them a firm nod with a determined glint in his eyes. "We'll go out for tacos after we win, but first I need you to shoot them," He explained to them, completely missing the point of what they said.

They groaned and gave him an "okay" sign, thinking it was simple enough for him. "Now that we're all in understanding…" He concluded as he put his hand in the middle of the group.

They all looked down at his hand, looking to each other seriously. They placed their hands one after the other on top of Kid Flash's. "For the glory of—" Kid Flash began to cry with everyone looking to him.

For a moment, he stayed there with his mouth open while their looks to him became confused. "Umm… for the glory of what?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know… I didn't plan for this part,"

"Oh, I got it!" Kid Devil let out with his hand still in the pile up, only no one's hand was touching his for safety reasons.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Glory!"

"For the glory of glory?" Kid Flash checked with him.

"Yeah. It's short and to the point," Kid Flash nodded along with the others.

"Alright everyone…" He called for them all to say it together.

"For you glory of, Glory!" The team howled and threw their hands up into the air.

Suddenly, a sharp buzzing sound filled the air of the arena, followed by a woman's voice over the loud speakers. "Gentlemen and gentlemen! I want a nice, _dirty_ shoot out," The echoing voice laughed as the boys readied themselves for the charge to their battle. "Without further waiting… Ready?" The air clicked with the sound of everyone loading their specific gun. "Set?" Their feet dug into the Astroturf for a good push off at the start. "Go!" The sound of a second alarm jolted the boys to bolt across the arena towards their enemies on the other side.

Kid Flash used hand signals to order his team behind him to get into position while leading Cyborg and Wildebeest to a side course behind some builds for a better entrance to the enemy flag. Kid Flash's select unit moves quickly in bee line behind a few builds as they drew in closer to the Robin's side of the field. "Hey… Flash," Cyborg whispered while staying close behind Kid Flash and holding his gun close to his chest.

"Yeah Cyborg?"

"Not that it isn't good we're not getting shot… but I don't hear any shooting," Cyborg noted after scanning the area with his eyes.

Kid Flash furrowed his brows as he noticed it too. "Ignore it… the less fire the better," He replied before turning the corner of the furthest building.

As Wildebeest and Cyborg turned the corner with Kid Flash, they saw Robin's team's blue flag, flapping atop a small foot hill out in the open. "This is just too easy!" Kid Flash laughed as he stalked over to the flag with his partners close behind.

"Right, _too_ easy," Cyborg stressed with a worried look in his face.

Kid Flash ignored his worry and snatched the flag from its holder, smirking with pride as he looked at it. With a spin he turned back to Wildebeest and Cyborg, he flaunted the flag at them. "I guess old Bird Boy knew he didn't stand a chance," He gloated; which only made Cyborg's face even sterner.

"Look, you know Robin as much as I do. This ain't right! He's too smart to just leave a win out in the open without some trap, or protection, or strategy, or—" That's when Kid Flash and Cyborg's hearts sank, realizing what was going on.

"Ambush!" Kid Flash yelled; but it was too late.

From the open window holes in the surrounding structures, paint ball after paint ball rained out right towards them. Kid Flash cursed as he saw the balls heading right towards his team out in the open. Reacting on pure instinct, Wildebeest grabbed Kid Flash and Cyborg, throwing them across the field and out of firing range. Unable to react after tossing them out of range, Wildebeest was pelted by several paint balls, cringing over dramatically at each hit. "Wildebeest!" Cyborg cried as he propped himself off the ground next to Kid Flash.

Using Cyborg as leverage, Kid Flash got up and placed his hand on his robotic shoulder. "It's too late man… he's out," He told Cyborg solemnly with a shake of his head.

"NOOO!" Cyborg cried as he fell to his knees and threw his arms up into the air.

* * *

Cyborg's dramatic cry echoed back to where Wildebeest was shot down. Out from one of the play structure buildings came Robin along with his whole team from other surrounding buildings. Robin held up his hand and point in certain direction, responded by Blue Beetle, Red Star, and Geo-Force going in that direction with their guns reloaded. He then glanced down the main field path at where Cyborg and Kid Flash where scrambling to escape. "Wally, you magnificent bastard…" He whispered to himself as he arched the corner of his lip up into a devilish smile. "I know all your moves!" He yelled down the straightaway, and signaling the remaining members of his team to open fire.

Forming a firing squad along the side of Robin, they aimed their guns down the path.

* * *

Cyborg close behind Kid Flash, they ran back to their base, drawing their team mates attention. Super Boy, who was ducking down in one of the sideways between two buildings near the main field peaked his head out along with Mas y Menos. "Guys? What's wrong? What happened?" Super Boy asked with slight worry.

Before Kid Flash or Cyborg could tell them, a loud voice called their attention back to the enemy base. "FIRE!" Before anyone could react, paint balls nailed into the exposed backs of Mas y Menos, and Super Boy.

Kid Flash continued to run as paint balls whirled passed him and Cyborg, narrowly missing them. Once far enough, Kid Flash dived behind one of the buildings and clasped his gun tightly as he panted. "That was a close—wait… didn't he have eight on his team?" Kid Flash recalled.

Taking a quick glance out from behind his cover, he did a quick head count of Robin's team. "…Five… What happened to the other three?" His question was answered as he heard the dry heave coughs of Bushido and Kid Devil come from his base, along with their bodies rustling the Astroturf they fell on.

"…Am I that predicable?" He questioned himself.

Cyborg hopped into the small cover Kid Flash was hiding behind, panting just as hard as Kid Flash just was. "Yeah, I think you are," He answered him before sitting himself down. "So what do we do now?" He asked, knowing that they were surrounded from the front and back now.

Kid Flash thought it over then smiled reassuringly. "Don't sweat it, they only got six of us, we still have three—" Just then, they heard a paint ball gun go off and another pained cough. "—two people left," Kid Flash tried to reassure Cyborg, but seemed to only make him feel worse.

They both stiffened up as they heard the faint sound of Astroturf being stepped on, the sound growing louder slowly at each step. "We're dead…" Cyborg admitted with a hand over his eyes in dismay.

Kid Flash pondered for a second then looked as Cyborg's paint ball rifle. "Not so fast…" He mused with a pondering look to his eyes. Cyborg lifted his eye brow up at Kid Flash in curiosity, and then smirked when he figured out what he was going to do.

* * *

Robin's team converged on both sides of the ally Kid Flash and Cyborg where hiding in. "Just like you said Robin. To a T," Speedy congratulated, readying his paint ball tipped arrow for the final strike.

"Right. Now, if I know him, he'll aim low, so aim towards the ground and sweep them out," Robin instructed, receiving compliant salutes from his team.

The readied themselves for firing as Robin held three fingers up for the countdown. Once all were down, they flicked their bodies into firing sight of the ally and aimed into it. "…What?" Robin mumbled when the only thing that met their sights was an empty strip of land.

Before anyone could say anything, a paint ball splattered into the back of Geo-Force. "I'm hit! Damn this cruel world!" He grunted before lurching to the ground with a thud.

The whole team grew wide eyed and spun around to see who fired. And again, they saw nothing but the buildings. Suddenly, another bullet shot out from behind them and drilled into Red Star's shoulder. "No! This is dry clean only!" He cursed before doing a spinning fall to the ground.

Robin quickly deduced what was happened and pointed his team into different directions. "I knew he wouldn't listen to his own rules… Everyone, use your powers if he's going to!" He ordered.

Almost instantly, Blue Beetle clicked all his guns out of his suit. "Yeah! Let's break some rules!" Blue Beetle cheered, but was hit in the back of the head with a paint ball. "Damn…" He mumbled before falling forward like a domino.

The remaining members put their backs together and aimed out so the surprise attacks couldn't get the best of them. "Dude! We are so dead!" Beast Boy squealed in fear as his knees knobbed together.

"Don't panic, it's just Kid Flash and Cyborg. We can handle them," Speedy tried to calm his partner down and cover his own concern about the tables being turned.

"…Wait… Didn't Kid Devil and Bushido get shot by Geo-Force, Blue Beetle, and Red Star?" Beast Boy pointed out, much to the remaining members' dismay.

They looked to Kid Flash's base foot hill to see Bushido getting up and Red Devil not far behind. "Shot them down!" Robin ordered franticly.

His team took aim at the two of them and fired off rounds at them. As they spiraled through the air towards them, Kid Devil smirked. Before they could even touch either one, the air Astroturf around the two of them ignited in an inferno, incinerating the paintballs into nothing but melted goo. Robin's team looked dumbfounded as Kid Devil sucked the fires into his body and slung his gun out along with Bushido. "…Our turn," He declared as he pulled the trigger along with his partner.

Just like that, Killowat and Beast Boy toppled backwards as a pant ball exploded on to their chests. "This'll take hours to clean out!" Beast Boy wined before playing dead on the floor beside Killowat.

That's when Kid Flash and Cyborg walked out next to Kid Devil with proud smiles. "Game over Robin," Kid Flash gloated as he held his gun up to him and his team, with Kid Devil and the others joining him in aiming.

"…Just shot," Robin admitted defeat, putting his gun to the floor.

Kid Flash smiled at this action then signaled for his team to fire. As their fingers pulled back on the trigger, Robin smirked darkly. The paint balls fired from their guns and flew right at Robin and his team. Before they could hit them, Herald whipped his horn out and blew a note into it, creating a warp hole between them and the incoming shots, sucking them inside its abyss. Before Kid Flash could order anything else, Herald blew his horn again, only this time above Kid Flash's team, raining their own shots down on them all except Kid Flash himself. Robin looked to Kid Flash as he looked around for an of his 'surviving' team mates, but saw they were all down. "…It doesn't have to be this way, Dick," Kid Flash told Robin as Robin slowly made his way over to him.

Robin lifted his gun up slowly and put its barrel to Kid Flash's heart. "I'm sorry, Wally… it has to end some time," He told his 'friend' dryly.

Kid Flash took in a deep breath then looked up at the night sky. "…The stars sure look beautiful tonight,"

"They do, Wally… they really do," Just like that, Robin pulled the trigger and Kid Flash let out a blood curtailing scream and fell forward onto Robin's shoulder.

"Robin… Tell my money... it's going to a better place…" He told Robin before hitting the ground 'dead'.

As he hit the floor, a loud buzzing noise filled the air of the arena. "The red team can no longer fight back! The blue team wins!" The announcer informed all the players below.

And just like that, everyone sprang to their feet and went over to Robin and Kid Flash. They all huddled over Kid Flash while he still lay sprawled on the ground with his tongue hanging out. "Come on man, we lost, get up," Cyborg told the fallen speedster.

"I can't hear you, I'm dead," Kid Flash mumbled without opening his eyes.

The boys sighed and just grabbed him off the ground and propped him back onto his feet. Robin extended his hand to Kid Flash, after they finally got him to stop acting like he was dead. "Good game?" Robin offered while looking at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash looked to his hand then cupped his hand into Robin's. "Good game," Everyone cheered as they threw their guns into the air in celebration, letting them hit the ground as they fell back down.

"Now that we're done here… My team will pick up the guns while you guys pay the bill," Robin informed Kid Flash as his team started rounding up all the guns.

"Alright, alright. Don't forget to pick up your metals from the employee for winning," Kid Flash let them know as he opened his wallet and started taking money out.

"We get metals? Hah, so we get proof we kicked their butts today," Blue Beetle laughed as he and the rest of the team headed out the same way they entered.

They placed the guns in their respective hangers and returned their bandanas to its cases. They exited the prep hall into the main lobby where a slender woman with her hair done upward under her hat so it didn't hang down her back was standing next to a somewhat shorter girl that had blue jeans on and a hat covering her face so you couldn't see her eyes. "Congratulations! You won your game!" The taller woman cheered as she threw her arms to the side.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Robin laughed with a slight blush crossing his face.

"Jade," She called to the other girl, who summoned a small case of gold color metals with a blue strap done around them.

"Take them and wear them with pride… not that they're real gold, but you get the picture," The taller girl laughed as Jade took one out after the other and looped it around their necks.

They each examined their metals, which all had the same image of a paint ball gun and a bouquet of flowers on it. Jade finally made it to the last person, Speedy. As she slid the metal around his neck, he tilted his head slightly. "Hey… have we met before?" he asked, trying to get a better look at her face.

She stepped back to escape his sight and shook her head. "No, I don't think we have," She replied calmly, despite the fact her mind was going frantic. _"He's onto me,_" She concluded as she slowly worked her hand to her back pocket where a pair of three clawed hand blades strapped into the pocket.

"No… I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours," Her hand stopped before she grabbed the blade, her heart skipping a beat at Speedy's words.

"Pretty?" She asked, still hiding her face.

"Yeah—"

"Speedy, there will be time for flirting later. Let's get moving," Blue Beetle joked as he ribbed Speedy.

"Yeah… I guess so," Speedy mumbled as he rubbed his rib then looked to Jade. "Uh, guess this is bye for now," She nodded at him then turned away and walked off. "So yeah, bye," He joked, even though he knew she probably didn't hear that.

The other woman looked to Jade and smirked slightly. "Huh… Anyway, don't worry about paying," She told them as she walked up to Robin and cupped his cheeks in her hand. "It's on the house," she purred close to his lips then spun around and walked after her friend.

All the boys looked to Robin in shock while he just remained stunned. "Why does he get the hot ones?" Blue Beetle asked with a pouting fold of his arms.

Letting it go for now, they simply sat down themselves down on some chairs in the room, waiting for their fellow boys to come into the room so they could go out for their meal of the night.

* * *

Walking down a dark hallway, the two girls quickly undressed out of their clothes, undoing every aspect of them down to nothing. They quickly redressed themselves in their original garments and fixed their hair. "Perfectly preformed if I may say so myself," Blackfire praised herself as Cheshire looked at her white cat mask.

"Should I wear it?" She asked Blackfire, complete unsure of herself.

Blackfire turned to her and furrowed her lips, not sure what to say. "Well, I think you look fantastic without it! But… secret of the assassin and all that, right?" Cheshire let out a disappointed sigh, knowing Blackfire was right.

She put the mask on and looked to Blackfire. "Ready, Blackfire?" She asked, her tone becoming her menacing and evil tone once more.

Cheshire turned down the path and started heading for an exit as Blackfire bit her lip slightly. "Wait…" Blackfire called to her then flew out in front of her. "Why don't you call me… Komand'r? We're close enough to go one a real name bases, right?" though she shouldn't see Cheshire's face through the mask, she could tell her spirit had lifted.

"Sounds fine by me… you know you're not as evil as they say you are," Cheshire mused as she opened the exit and headed out.

Blackfire simply scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "You'll see how evil I can be when we see my sister." They both entered the night light of the city, preparing for the next step of their plan.

* * *

**How was it? I know how you can tell me... REVIEW, COMMENT, READ AGAIN then REVIEW... whatever you feel like.**

**REVIEWS and COMMENTS give me stangth and the will to keep writing... so, inturpret that as you will.**

**Today's Question: Is it possible for even a villian to have feelings?**

**What is going through the evil duos mind?**

**Why is Kid Flash rude to Beast Boy?**

**When will the identity of that mystery girl Jericho ran into be revieled?**

**How is it that everyone can over react to a paint ball game?**

**Where are the girls and Jericho?**


	5. Why can't we all just get along?

**Hey hey, we're back on track. Sorry it's so late in the making... but my sister had issues with how i wrote out some parts... but we cleared it up. And just in time for you all to see it and REVIEW. And most of all, ENJOY!**

**WORNING: some parts may be... well... you know**

* * *

Jump City mall: A bustling hub for teens and shoppers to go about their business through the collective of three floors and 300 different shops and stands. The mall wasn't only home to the most stores for miles, but it was also home to many inside attractions, such as an indoor aquarium, autograph signing areas, and sometimes even a show in the center of the mall near the fountain. The mornings there where slow, but the moment night hit, the shopping network and floors sprang to life. So when the girls and Jericho walked in the main entrance, they marveled at the lights and vastness of the entire area. While looking around, Jinx noted the excitement in their faces and turned around to look directly at them all. "Before you all go bouncing off the wall, I suggest we use the team system," Jinx explained, trying to draw her team's eyes to her.

"Don't you mean the buddy system?" Kole corrected her sincerely.

"Team system sounds less lame," The girls mumbled agreements before Jinx went on. "I want three groups of five. That should keep it fair…" Jinx explained, eyeing over to Jericho who was having Terra and Kole clasping onto one of his arms each. "Now, should I pick the teams, or can you all handle—" Almost instantly, three teams had scrambled apart and joined into three organized clusters.

One team was comprised of Jericho, Kole, Terra, Rose, and Raven. The second was Bumblebee, Flamebird, Mirage, Wonder Girl, and Cassie. Lastly, the group that Jinx had to join was made up of Starfire, Jesse Quick, Pantha, and Argent. "Wow… good hustle guys. Anyway, since we only have one of these," Jinx let out as she whipped out Robin's credit card with a bat insignia on it and showed it to everyone. "When you want something, you have to get it from the person I entrust it to… since we won't be all traveling together," She looked about everyone to see if they understood.

They nodded for understanding, except Terra. "Well then who are you intrusting it to?" She asked as Jinx smirked darkly at her.

"Someone who can be trusted with it the weight of such a thing… someone who isn't consumed by money,"

"Terra's out," Raven mumbled under her breath, but still was glared at by Terra with a side look.

"Someone, without an evil thought in their head,"

"Raven's out," Terra retorted snidely to herself.

"I of course am talking about…" Jinx flicked the card into the chest of Jericho, who looked down at it surprised then looked at Jinx. "Jericho," No one disagreed, among them all he was probably the least likely to do anything bad with it. "That settled…" Jinx spun on her tippy toes, spinning over to her group and ending with a dynamic point towards the main plaza of the mall. "Let's light this place _UP_!" the girls cheered at her command and broke their three separate groups up off into different areas throughout the vast mall.

Unbeknownst to them, a few moments after they left the main entrance, the doors slid open and a dull eyed girl wondered in. She glanced around darkly everywhere, and then spotted the green hat that Jericho was wearing. "…Best I keep up with him… he's the key to finding Robin," She grumbled before walked through the bustle of the mall life, swerving and side stepping to avoid anyone that was in her path.

While still dodging anyone expertly, she kept her sights fixated on Jericho and his group that where heading towards a clothing store. Finally, she made it to the other side of the mess of shoppers and teens streaming through the mall and looked up at the store's neon sign. "Albion and Rich?" She read before looking at the window displays.

The displays where of woman wearing elegant attires, while some simply had on frilly lingerie. "…This wasn't Jericho's first choice to go to, obviously…" She commented to herself.

Just then, she felt someone sneaking up behind her and she narrowed her eyes. She shot her hand backward towards whomever it was that was sneaking up on her, but stopped in mid strike when she caught the sight of the person's indigo hood and somewhat glowing white eyes. The hooded girl just stood there calmly as the other girl had her hand sticking out and laced around the air of her neck for a deathly strike. "…Hiya," She chirped from the darkness under her hood.

"Hello… why are you here?" She asked huskily as she took her hand away and turned back around.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to pass up on the chance to see Dick again. It's been too long," The hooded girl replied as she walked up to the side of the other girl and put an arm around her.

"…Fine… You can search that side off this structure—" She pointed to the opposite direction of where she was heading. "And I'll search this half," Without waiting for a response, the black haired girl wondered into the clothing store before her, leaving the hooded girl behind.

"Yeah… alright… See you when you get back," The hooded girl called to her before going off into the direction she was directed to.

* * *

Though the team had just been organized, Jinx had quickly settled into the place of leader for her group. None of them fought her on it; they simple listened to her knowing if they didn't, bad luck would ensue. "What are you girls up to?" Jinx questioned while walking backwards to have a good look at her team.

They all seemed to ponder it while looking about the area of the mall for an interesting spot to start their shopping. "Oi, I got an idea," Argent called to her team with a proud smile across her chalk white face. "Why not 'ead over to the sports shop? Reckon the lot of us could give the gear there a right run for their money, eh?" Argent reasoned, putting a hand on her hip and looking to Jinx.

"Uh… yeah. Most of what I gathered from what you said sounds good…" Jinx replied hesitantly, looking at the other girls. "Does anyone know where it is?" Jinx asked, looking between the four members of her team.

Jesse did a quick stretch of her arms and disappeared from the group, leaving a buzzing burst of air where she just was. Seconds later, she reappeared in the same spot. "Floor two, lot 12 on the right side of the stairs," she reported back to them flatly, but keeping a traditionally cocky smile.

"You heard the girl, let's get up there and start shopping," Jinx ordered with a devilish hiss to her tone. Following Jesse's directions, they went up to the second floor by escalator, receiving odd looks from passing bystanders.

* * *

Alone… he was alone in a land no man wanted to be alone. He himself could bare it, but other men would break under the terror and temptation of the very situation he was now weighted under… This, was the fifth level of hell: Woman clothes shopping. Jericho sat patiently and quietly on a stool within the jungle of dress racks and shoe shelves, calmly twiddling his thumbs. Raven stood next to him skimming blankly through a dark pocket book's pages that rested in her hand. The two of them had no desire to try on any extravagant or over the top outfits that this store had to offer; unlike the three other members of their party. Kole had gleefully clawed through the racks of clothing for a perfect outfit to impress and make envies of all those at the tower respectively. She was joined by Rose, who was shifting through a stack of shirts she found interesting for one that would fit her, but to no avail. While the two of them searched through outer clothes, Terra was looking for something a tad more private and personal. Eyeing one black bra, she picked it up and tried to test it out over her shirt. Her lips curled as she cursed and her eyes sharpened in announce. Her hands struggled to do the clasp in front, but wouldn't reach far enough. "Tsk… Another one too small…" She spat before putting it back with a slight slam on the counter.

She scavenged through more and more bras, but still found not one that was a perfect fit. Kole noticed Terra shifting around through the display of bras in the corner of her eye. She turned around to have a full look at her and she attempted to make a mocking smirk on across her lips, but was no use with her cutesy domineer still being a part of it. "Having trouble over there Terra?" Kole asked Terra, who looked over to her at her call.

Terra eyed Kole down and scoffed a laugh out before getting back to looking through the clothes. "Not a problem _you're_ familiar with," Terra taunted, bringing a crimson blush to Kole's face.

She stormed up to Terra and glared at her with a fume, which Terra paid no mind since it, would only get under Kole's skin more. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kole snapped, trying to keep her voice down so the others wouldn't hear.

Terra turned her head at her and gave her a lazy look and a dark smile. "Oh nothing… Just thinking it's pretty easy for you to find a bra, you know, with _your_ size," Kole fumed again, slightly fighting back tears before folding her arms and turning away.

"…Boys don't care about size anyway…" Kole muttered as she looked down into her arms solemnly.

Terra turned her attention fully to Kole at that statement and laughed mockingly. "Really? You really believe that? Tell me, how many boys actually swoon over you?" Terra inquired as she leaned onto the counter for a relaxing wait as her prodding at Kole sunk in.

"Well…" Kole stammered, trying to find some way around it.

"For me, the list goes on and on… so I won't rub it in," Terra sighed contently as a strand of her hair draped over her left eye.

"…Jericho likes me for the way I am," Kole retorted softly, but firmly before turning to look at Terra.

Terra pushed off the counter and got up face to face with Kole, she standing a few inches taller than her. "Oh really?"

"Really,"

"Well then how about we ask him what he likes better: larger or smaller," Kole blushed fiercely at Terra's suggested but brushed it off so it didn't look like she was backing down.

"F-fine. But you'll feel pretty bad when I win," Kole snapped as Terra patted her hand on Kole's pink haired head.

"We'll see… But first…" Terra gestured to the collection of lingerie and smirked with a brow raise at Kole. "Let's keep this on equal grounds…" She led Kole deeper into the lingerie section, passed Rose who paid them no mind as she scanned through the shirts before her.

"_I should probably do something about this…_" Rose admitted to herself, shifting her sharp sapphire eyes in towards the two of them passing her. _"On the other hand… This may prove to help Jericho with girls… or end up killing him. But I'm sure they won't kill him, torture him maybe, but not kill him,"_ Rose elaborated as she returned to her search through the clothes before her.

Jericho looked from afar at the two girls disappearing through the maze of clothes and shelves, feeling a knot deep in his stomach at the sight. _"I sense rage… Rage and danger…"_ Jericho thought as he looked up at Raven nervously.

Raven closed her small hand book and looked down at Jericho with soft amethyst eyes. "Don't give it so much thought… some women will always be competitive with each other. Even over the most trivial things," She let Jericho know before opening her book and reading it again. "It will pass," Raven ended before resuming her reading.

Jericho was still unsure, but trusted Raven's judgment. _"But even if something bad happens… Rose will always protect me,"_ Jericho chided inwardly with a loving smile to his sister across the store.

Raven sighed to herself and her eyes shifted sadly. "I can't imagine my brothers as loving…" Jericho cocked his head back to Raven with a curious raise of his brow.

"_Raven, you never told me you had brothers,"_ Raven groaned a little at the mention of that, regretting bringing it up.

She continued to read her book while sorting out the right words to say about the situation. "They aren't worth mentioning… they're greedy, wrathful, slothenly envious, lustful glutens," Raven told him flatly, in tone that ignored the harsh words uttered.

"_That seems a bit harsh to say about anyone, much less family,"_ Jericho pointed out mentally with his emerald eyes twingeing with worry for her friend.

"…That's all an understatement for who they are,"

"_Do you wish things where different between you and your brother?"_ Jericho pressed on, looking deeply at Raven.

Jericho could tell he struck a chord with that question, but he didn't "say" anything more on it. That's when he heard a weak and unsure whimper from Raven. "If I had a choice… I wish they were more human then demon… But that's all," Raven looked away from Jericho, feeling a warm prickle creeping on her cheeks.

Jericho grinned at her softly, knowing she had more to say, but didn't feel like pressing her for more information. They both went into a silent state while they waited for the other members of their group to return once they were finished. Their momentary peace was shattered when Jericho felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned his body in the bench he was sitting on to see who it was that wanted his attention. His heart sank and skipped at the same time when his eyes caught sight of Kole and Terra standing before him. Both of them were in nothing but a loose white shirt with a bra and matching pair of panties under its length and cover, both of them eyeing his embarrassed face down. "Jericho, we need to borrow you for a moment," Terra insisted with a dark look to her eyes as she put a hand on her hip.

Jericho looked them down quickly then looked to Raven, who was glancing at him slightly. _"Jericho..? How fast can you run?"_ Raven mental channeled Jericho.

Taking it as a hint of what he should do, he leapt off the bench and franticly dashed down a passage of hanging clothe displays and shelves. "Hey!" Terra snapped before chasing after the green hat wearing boy along with Kole tagging close behind.

"…He'll be fine," Raven mumbled before sitting down on the bench and reading her book again.

Jericho franticly tried to lose the two of them, swerving and weaving through any sort of obstacle the store had to offer. But, Terra continued her pursuit, growing ever closer with Kole keeping up close behind. Then it happened, as Jericho rounded another hanger of dresses, he came face to face with a wall and no way out except back the way he came. That way was closed over as well when Terra and Kole finally caught up with him. "Now that we have you with no possible escape…" Terra started as she walked calmly over to him along with Kole.

She brushed her soft hand on his cheek as he somewhat cowered at them getting closer. "We have a question for you," She added with a slight raise of the corner of her lips.

Jericho took in a gulp, fearing the worst of the question they had, but remained "quite" none the less. Terra started to open her mouth to ask her question, when a sound stuck her ear "Hold it!" They heard from behind one of the hangers of clothes.

They all looked up and saw Rose jumping over the hanger and landing between Jericho and the girls, making them stagger back in surprise. Rose sharply glared down Terra and Kole, forcing them to shrink down in cower. "What the hell are you two doing?" She finally asked the two of them, folding her arms in front of her chest and narrowing her eye.

"Well—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Rose interrupted, giving them a hold hand sign. "What I want to hear is why you two are running through a store half naked,"

"Actually—"

"Stop… it doesn't matter. You two are heroes and you should act like it. You don't see Raven or Jericho acting like wild animals do you?" Rose asked as she scolded them. Before they could say anything, Rose shook her head disapprovingly. "We're the Teen Titans… we're defenders of the peace and we do not act like wild animals at the drop of a ha—" As she continued her rant, a lustrous black haired girl walked in and looked around the store with a dull gleam in her eyes. Rose caught sight of her in the corner of her eye, her face becoming stern at the sight of this girl. "-ll no! Oh, hell no!" She marked in displeasure before pushing Terra and Kole out of her way to get closer to the girl that entered.

Jericho walked over to see who she was heading towards along with everyone else looking, even Raven. When they saw, the color drained from Jericho and Raven. "Oh no…" Raven muttered, rising from her chair and walking towards Rose to head her off.

Raven quickly caught up to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder and tried to stop her. "Rose, don't do it, it's not worth it," She warned Rose.

But her words fell on deaf ears as Rose kept storming forwards. Jericho joined Raven in holding Rose back, not really proving much effect. Rose finally reached the black haired girl and pushed Raven and Jericho off her with a fuming hate in her eye. The black haired girl looked at her up and down, and then she gave her a flat lip twitch. "Rose Wilson…" She let out softly, but with a dark over tone.

Rose loosened up and met her dead look with her own. "Cassandra Cain…" Rose growled as Raven and Jericho looked between the two of them worried.

"…you're well," Cassandra noted plainly.

Rose raised her hand slowly and undid her mask and snapped it off, letting the rest of her glimmering snow white hair flow out, while still looking at Cassandra darkly. "Seems you are too," She remarked back, revealing the black eye patch she wore under her mask.

Jericho looked over to Raven franticly. _"I think we should move,"_ Raven nodded at him and slowly made way out of the radius of Cassandra and Rose.

The two of them eyed each other down, slowly walked around in a circle, never breaking their sizing down of each other. After a full revolution, they came to a halt with Cassandra's back to the entrance. Off on the side, Terra looked out at the two of them confused. "What's going on here?" She asked with slight irritation.

Raven got up from the ground and looked over to Terra with Jericho still fearfully looking out to his sister. "Old enemies meeting again… a case where there is no compromise until one has lost and a victor is decided," Raven explained to Terra before looking back to the two girls.

Terra narrowed her eyes, looking to the two girls squaring off in the store, and then looked to Kole. "Twenty bucks says black hair over their bites the dust five minutes in," Terra announced to Kole, receiving a shocked look from her.

"Terra!"

"Right… Fifty bucks,"

"Deal," Kole chirped before shaking Terra's hand.

They all looked back at the two girls, waiting for something to happen… or not happen. Rose studied Cassandra's face, and then smirked. "Cassandra, you have something on your face," Cassandra cocked her head slightly at Rose's information.

"…What?" Suddenly, Rose kicked off the ground and spun around, twirling her long hair slightly around her as she bent her leg in the air.

"My FOOT!" With a loud thwack and whip of wind, Rose spun her leg forward in the air and dug her foot into Cassandra's left cheek. Almost instantly, Cassandra was flung back through the entrance of the store and skidded across the tile mall floor outside. Rose landed back on the ground and charged after Cassandra out of the store. The epic battle had begun.

* * *

Jinx watched out at the store, pleased at her team's joy filled faces. Starfire's face had grown filled with light and enjoyment as she studied the textures and sizes of "the balls of kicking and throwing" that filled sections of the store. Truly, small minds where easily amused Jinx thought when looking to Starfire's enjoyment. Pantha was impressing all the shoppers in the store by benching and lifting heavier and heavier weights with little effort and a prideful smile across her tanned face. The crowd had started to gather around her and challenged her with heavier things to do, trying to find her limit. Ten minutes in and they still haven't found anything she struggled with. Jinx found it warming that Pantha was getting the recognition and notice she deserved since joining the titans. Of course, Jinx didn't feel like admitting that to anyone, but still smiled over it. Across the store, Argent was getting testy with one of the clerks saying they couldn't understand what she wanted. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you need to speak clearly!" The clerk instructed her slowly so she would get the point.

"Ey', I speak right good English and I'm speaking it right now for you ta' tell me where the football gear is," Argent snapped, her accent growing thicker in her frustration.

Jinx couldn't help but snicker while the two of them continued to argue over a pointless matter. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," Jinx twirled around to see Jesse standing behind her with a smug smile that reminded her so much of _someone_ across her lips.

"Why not? I'm not into sports so I rather watch them have their fun... sooner or later misfortune will happen and that will be true fun," Jinx replied before turning back to everyone.

"Sooner or later or whenever you want misfortune?" Jesse mused with an accusing glance at Jinx through her visor.

Jinx didn't reply, which was all Jesse needed. The two of them remained quiet for awhile, just watching as the people in the store went about their business. After awhile, Jesse finally broke the silence. "So, what's up with you and Wally?" This made Jinx choke on her own breathe, but tried not to show it.

"Haven't a clue what you're talking about," Jinx retorted as she sat herself strait up for a more dignified stance.

Jesse narrowed her eyes slightly and grinned slowly. "Really? Because from what he said—"

"What did he say?" Jinx snapped, jumping down from where she was sitting and getting in Jesse's face. Jinx realized what she was doing, and stepped back, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "No… I'm not falling for that old trick," Jinx pointed out as she jabbed one of her fingers into Jesse's chest.

"What trick? I'm just having a friendly conversation with a friend, that's all," Jesse lied as she wrapped an arm around Jinx's shoulder reassuringly. "Now come on, tell me everything," Jinx averted her eyes for a moment, then looked back.

"Well…" Suddenly, Jinx snapped her fingers and the sprinkler system above them showered the store in a misty down pour. "Aww, would you look at that… they must have felt smoke. What a shame," Jinx told Jesse sarcastically while taking her arm off her shoulder.

The members of the store panicked slightly as the water drenched their clothes. Jinx's high done hair quickly sank down and draped over her face, but she continued to smile. _"Eh, can't escape a conversation without breaking a few eggs,"_ Jinx told herself before walking over to a shelf for some cover from the pouring water.

Jesse looked over to Jinx and pouted slightly before trying to ring out her blonde hair while the water continued to fall on her. "I'll get my answer from her sooner or later… I know it," She swore to herself as her already tight uniform started to stick to her skin.

* * *

Far away, deep in the city, the boys had started to head to the eatery that they planned to have dinner, but where stopped as Kid Flash put a hand up. They all looked at him strangely as Kid Flash looked towards the west, in the direction of the mall. "…Kid Flash?" Robin asked slowly.

"My wet girl sense is tingling…" Kid Flash informed him flatly. Robin and the rest of the boys shook their heads with murmurs of disbelief before grabbing Flash and dragging him back on their path.

* * *

Cassandra lay sprawled out on the mall ground as Rose stopped a few feet away from her, eyeing her fallen body down. With a sharp spring of life, Cassandra opened her eyes and kicked herself back up to her feet. "You're losing your touch Cain," Rose mocked, cracking her knuckles before any more fighting commenced.

"A free shot… better to give you a head start then to beat you right out of the gate," Cassandra told her with a pitying feel through her monotone.

"I thought we were above childish games Cassandra? Like banter," They slowly started to check each other again.

Cassandra slowly undid her coat and dropped it, revealing a yellow logo on a black full body suit, along with gloves and boots. "You're right… we should play like adults," Cassandra suggested as she flung her cape out behind her before undoing the notches of it and dropping it to the floor.

"Then let's start,"

"Let's," Just like that, they both burst towards each other, prepping for the first strike.

Rose swung with as much might as she should muster, forcing her fist towards Cassandra who swung her leg up and intercepted Rose's hand. She twirled her leg around Rose's arm and pulled her close before punching her several times in her good eye with audible hits. Cassandra drilled her fist towards Rose's face one last time, but missed when Rose ducked her head and flipped her arm upward, slamming Cassandra head first into the ground behind them with a crack. Cassandra quickly undid her leg on Rose's arm and somersaulted backwards and took a fighting pose as she landed on her feet. Rose dashed over to her again and spun her leg out towards Cassandra's legs. Unfortunately for her, Cassandra kicked herself off the ground slightly and forced her whole weight down on Rose's leg as he swept under her. Rose yelped out a curse, feeling her leg start to crack under Cassandra's pressure. Not risking a broken leg, Rose shot her hand out and grabbed Cassandra's leg, dragging her off balance and forcing her to the ground. Before Cassandra could react to anything, Rose dug her left shoed foot into Cassandra's cheek and nose with multiple fierce kicks. Recovering after being tripped, Cassandra caught Rose's leg and twisted it before it hit her face again. Rose broke their lock with one another and flipped backwards to make distance between each other. Cassandra propped herself up and looked over at Rose. "Is that all you have to offer?" Cassandra asked as she steadily crotched into a fighting stance.

Rose smirked and brushed her matted hair out of her eyes. "I don't know, why not ask your bleeding nose," Cassandra put her gloved hand under her nose and sure enough, a stream of blood had started to form.

To this realization, Cassandra smiled warmly. "Would seem CQC will not be enough to win for either of us," Cassandra mused, wiping away the blood trickling from her nose.

Rose looked at to her own twisted leg and slightly bleeding eye. "Yeah… sounds good—" Rose twirled around once more and crotched down as two katanas slid out from a pack on her back and clenched them in her hands by the grips. "—to me," At this action, Cassandra and the rest of the group that hung back grew wide eyed slightly.

"Why the hell does she bring katanas to the mall?" Terra asked searching the rest of the group for an answer.

But, none of them were able to answer Terra's question, because none of them knew why. Cassandra dropped her surprised look and pulled out a similar stick as Robin, except with a blade done on half its shaft. Wasting no more time with pointless banter, they charged at each other and clashed blades. The shot of sparks lit up the gap between them. Their blades gritted against each other, Rose's two shuttering down on Cassandra's firm single blade. Cassandra noted Rose's fierce striking atop of her blade and took advantage of it. She summoned up all her force to her legs and plunged forward, pushing Rose off balance and knocking her swords back. Now off balance, Cassandra slashed her sword at Rose's chest, but only managed to rip a good portion of her top her shirt off. Rose staggered back and put a hand on her ripped top and giving Cassandra a raged look. She quickly leapt at Cassandra with one sword ready for a strike. Cassandra instinctively blocked the incoming attack with her sword above her head. _"Your instincts betray you…"_ Rose mocked inwardly as she swung her other sword from Cassandra's side and ripped her blade through Cassandra's top clothing.

Rose quickly bonded backwards to escape any retaliation attack from Cassandra. Cassandra looked down at her sliced shirt and shrugged. "They where binding my attacks anyway," She admitted as she ripped the cut wider so her under clothing could be revealed.

Tossing the piece of cloth to the side, Cassandra absent mindedly reviled her lose white undershirt to Rose. Rose followed suit and tore off her ripped clothing as well.

* * *

"Kid Flash, why are we stopping again?" Robin asked as Kid Flash halted them feet away from the entrance to the restaurant.

"…My Catfight senses are going crazy," He informed them with a serious tone.

Robin rolled his eyes and groaned. "Flash, there is no such thing as—" Just then, Robin noticed everyone else was doing the same look as Kid Flash and was looking towards the mall in the distance. "—are you guys serious?" Robin asked in disbelief with a shake of his head. Unlike the other boys, he couldn't feel the immense "Catfight" that was going on in the mall.

* * *

Many shoppers where peacefully walking by the great fountain in the center of the mall. The fountain had a statue of the giant Tower that lay in the center of the bay near the city, with water spouting from the top of it and from the sides of it in a magnificent display of water works. A small child and his mother were standing on the edge of the fountain, looking into it mesmerized. "Make a wish honey," The mother said as she gave her son a coin.

He looked at it and closed his eyes for a second. "I wish…" Just as the boy was about to toss the coin in, Rose whirled by and slammed into the "T" shaped fountain statue, dampening her flowing white hair as her face went to pain.

Cassandra wasn't far behind as she charged at Rose with her sword at the ready for a lunging stab. She zipped across the water of the fountain and drilled her sword at Rose, but missed by an inch and jammed it into the stone behind her. Rose and Cassandra locked eyes, panting as their damp, matted hair slacked over their faces slightly and their clothes where riddled with many cuts and gashes so their white under clothing shone through while still clinging tightly to their bodies. "…I wish my friends where here to see this!" The boy cheered before being dragged away by his mother.

Rose put her hands on the statue behind her and used it as leverage to lift herself up and kick both her feet into Cassandra's gut, knocking her back and creating a surge in the water as she crashed into it. Quickly, Rose whipped out her katanas again and lunged down at Cassandra, pinning her knee into Cassandra's lungs and stabbing her blades into the floor beside her head. She hung her head over Cassandra's, draping her silver hair over her head, panting from exhaustion along with Cassandra. For a moment, they didn't do anything but look at each other. The pattering of falling droplets of water hitting Rose's swords rang to both their eyes. Slowly, Cassandra tried to summon out words over Rose's knee in her lungs. "…Truce?" Cassandra called for with a dead pan look to her face.

Rose considered it for a second, then drew her swords out of the ground and got off Cassandra. "Truce," she agreed, helping Cassandra out of the inch deep water and gave her her sword back after pulling it out of the stone statue.

For a moment again, they looked into each other's eyes. For once, Rose didn't see death and hate in Cassandra's brown eyes, but actual life and tire. "…Your eyes…" Cassandra started to say, snapping Rose out of her thought.

"What about them?" She asked while tucking her blades away and trying to fix her hair.

"…They are blue," She pointed out while getting out of the fountain, dripping puddles of water all over the tile floor.

Rose looked down in the water below her and smiled. "I guess they are," She joked while getting over to Cassandra and out of the water.

Cassandra couldn't help but smile slightly at Rose's joke. The two of them supported each other while they headed back to "Albion and Rich", leaving a trail of water and drops of blood behind them. The people that where still by the fountain watched them leave, eyes and mouths agape. "…You all saw that right?" One of the men asked.

He was answered by the whole audience showing cell phones and cameras with pictures of what just happened. "…good."

* * *

Kid Flash had halted the boys one last time before they entered the restaurant, putting irritated looks on all their faces. "What is it this time, Wally?" Robin asked with his foot tapping, wanting this to hurry. "…I felt it. I felt the greatest sense I have ever felt in my life as a man… a Wet Catfight…" Kid Flash told them with amazement and wonder in his tone. "Oh for the love of…" Robin grunted as he pressed his temple in annoyance. "…That actually sounds pretty—" Beast Boy started, but stopped when he got a death glare from Robin. "—Never mind…" With that, they walked into the restaurant, leaving Kid Flash outside. He continued to look off at the mall, regret in his eyes. "Should've really gone there…"

* * *

Raven waited patiently, standing as a buffer between the other girls and Jericho as they waited for Rose to get back. Raven had been able to talk Terra and Kole back into their usual attire while Rose had left, much to Jericho's relief. "You two should be ashamed of yourself," Raven spoke up, taking up the helm as the leader of the group in Rose's absence.

Her words seemed to be eating at Kole, but not even fazing Terra. "Look, we had a legitimate question that needed answering and Jericho was the only one that could answer it," Terra explained, but knew it wasn't going to make a difference.

"And what was this 'legitimate question'?" Raven asked dryly.

"Whether boys prefer—" Before she could say it, Cassandra and Rose sluggishly pulled themselves into the store.

Raven and Jericho quickly rushed to them and helped support themselves up. "Hey guys, sorry to just run off like that," Rose chuckled weakly as she leaned her still wet body on Jericho.

Jericho stroked her hair out of her face worriedly and noticed her torn clothing. Jericho looked over to Raven who was helping Cassandra stay on her feet, not seeing that Cassandra was the one that was less hurt. _"I think we should get these two some new clothes,"_ he mentally told her.

Raven looked at the two of them, slightly blushing as she nodded. Raven looked to Terra and Kole and gave them a stern look. "You two…" They sprang to attention. "Get these two some clothing. If they're going to go the rest of the night with us, they should at least have clean and not torn up clothes," Raven explained as Jericho and her handed the two girls over to them.

They gave no word of disagreement, but mumbled as they headed off deeper into the store to buy new clothing for them. Raven strode up to the front desk and looked to a clerk. "Whatever the two of them buy…" She stated, typing in a pin number and sliding Robin's credit card through a slot.

"Just put it on this bill… thank you," She turned around without waiting for a reply and handed the card over to Jericho.

He looked at it confused then followed Raven out of the store. _"How did you—"_

"Jinx isn't the only one with a few tricks up her sleeves," Raven half joked with a side glance to Jericho.

He gave her a soundless chuckle then looked around the mall some. "…By the way, do you know what Terra and Kole wanted to-"

"_Whether boys like larger breast or smaller breast…"_ Jericho told her mentally, his face somewhat tinting red.

"Hm… I see. And you didn't want to answer that?" Raven attempted to joke, but came off serious to Jericho.

"_It's not important to hear my opinion on the matter,"_ Raven peaked over her shoulder at the two girls shopping inside and frowned a little.

"You would be surprised about that…" she mused somewhat to herself.

Just then, they heard the sound of wet slapping against the mall flooring heading towards them. They both looked over to the sound and saw Jinx sopping wet with a friendly smile on her face as she waved over to them. "This can't be good…" Raven grumbled as Jinx got in range of them.

"Hey you two. How's it going? Good? Good. Shopping you ask? Oh, it's going great! Can I borrow the card?" Jinx rushed the conversation as her draping pink hair dripped water on the floor around her.

Jericho handed the card over to her, not really knowing how to respond. She plucked it from his hand and smiled "sweetly" at the two of them. "Why do you need the card?" Raven asked before Jinx stalked away.

Jinx cursed for a second but put her kind face back on. "Oh…" In the distance on the second floor, the sound of alarms and sprinkler systems going off echoed in the distance. "…Just a tiny slip of the hand," She let them know before dashing away while her shoes made squishing noises on the tile of the mall floor.

"Hey," They turned around again, only this time to see Wonder Girl's smiling face looking at the two of them. Behind her was the rest of her group, all seeming perfectly fine. "Did we miss anything?" She asked them cheerily.

Raven and Jericho looked at each other and shook their heads. "Not at all… Just average shopping endeavors"

* * *

**REVIEW, COMMENT! And REREAD!**

**So, so, how was it? Funny? Enjoyable? ...Atractive? Sorry sorry, but it had to be asked lol. Anyway, i know it wasn't amazing and perfect, but there it was and there it goes. See you next time.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Any odd pairings that would be cool to see?**

**Who was that hooded girl?**

**Why is Cassandra looking for Robin?**

**When did Raven steal that card?**

**Where are the boys going to eat?**

**What where the other group of girls doing all this time?**


	6. Party for, 20 plus?

**Sorry, sorry... You know what? I have no excuse other then my loss of computer... i could've redone it, but i never turn back. Anyway, that be that, life moves on.**

**I wish i could say this is top work... but it isn't... It's just my usual work. Also *sigh* their is a... song... Kill me later for it.  
**

* * *

Most restaurants have little to no security, mostly to the fact of who would bother to assault a restaurant? But, on the flip side to that, those that do have security usually have great security. But that is limited down to bars, and high class dinning. Even so, the only way through this kind of security is to have a reservation or…

* * *

"Do you know who I am?" Kid Flash barked at the towering man behind a velvet rope that was blocking their path to get into the restaurant. The rest of the boys just stood in wait behind him, slightly ashamed about how much Kid Flash was yelling at the security. "I am Kid Flash, _Kid Flash_. And I've saved this city countless times!" Kid Flash continued to rant.

Beast Boy looked to him unsurely. "Um… Dude, you've only been in this town for a week. You came here from another—"

"Shush it!" Kid Flash ordered as he dashed over to Beast Boy and covered his mouth.

The security guard lowered his sunglasses and looked at Flash for a moment. "Yeah… I know you," He said in a deep voice. Kid Flash put a smug smile on and walked back of to the guard with his arms folded in front of his chest triumphantly. "Yeah, you're the one who broke my car with your super speed!" He realized as he showed Kid Flash the keys to his car.

Kid Flash's smile slowly turned nervous as he laughed it off a little. "Oh… that was your car?" Kid Flash joked, now remembering all the cars he destroyed when he was racing Jesse.

Slowly, the guard cracked his knuckles and opened the rope way so he could get closer to Kid Flash, who just cowered under the man's immense size. Before he could lay his fist on Kid Flash, a woman cut between the two of them, halting his attack. Her eyes where a pale green and her black hair was done in into two long braids that stretched down to her hips in the back. She was wearing a long lime green kimono that reached down to her ankles and stretched slightly passed her wrist. "Excuse me kind sir…" She said to the guard in a soft but elegant voice. "These are friends of mine and we are very hungry. So would you please let us through?" The boys looked at her strangely, but she ignored their looks and kept her sights on the guard.

"And who are you?" The guard asked, much less harsher then he was treating Kid Flash.

The girl pulled out a clip from her sleeve with rolls of cash in it and handed it to the guard. "Someone who has plenty more of that," She told him with a sly tone.

The guard studied it and opened the rope pass for them. "Sorry to keep you all, enjoy your meal," He apologized as they all walked in passed the rope, following the girl that let them in.

Kid Flash paused for a moment and looked at the guard. "Yeah, you better let us in. Hah, nothing but talk," Kid Flash mocked, taking his sweet time getting in.

The guard balled up his fist and feigned an attack at Kid Flash, making him flinch and dash in after the rest of his team. It was official now; the boys of the Teen Titans had made it into the most high class restaurant in the city: Eden's Garden.

* * *

The atmosphere on the inside was dimly lit with many booths lining the walls and round tables in the open space in the middle of the building. On the far side from the entrance door was a large stage that had red curtains hanging above it. The decor of the restaurant had many weaving vines through the ceiling and the supporting poles around the restaurant. It gave off a subtle mid-evil, Gothic vibe while retaining a biblical based overtone. The boys followed the green dressed girl into the dark restaurant. She guided them to a booth near the entrance with a semicircle of a couch built in around a large enough table for all of them. She gestured to it with a cool look over to the boys. "You'll find this spot to be…" She started to say before sitting herself down on the edge of the seat and folded a leg over the other. "…Accommodating for all of you," She laughed warmly with a friendly smile at the boys.

They smiled in return and quickly made their way into spots on the couch around the table. "Thank you for helping us get in…" Robin started to say, but remembered he didn't know her name.

She got up from their table and looked about all of them. "Nguyen…" she let them know with a bow of her head.

"Well, thank you Nguyen," Robin thanked her along with the rest of the boys nodding in appreciation.

"Oh please, don't thank me. It's the least I can do for the Teen Titans," At this, the boys couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Thank you. Not often we get complement," Robin thanked her again.

"Especially not from one as hot—" Kid Flash started to say, but stopped as someone kicked him in the side of the leg.

Nguyen giggled slightly and looked around at them again. "I'm sure you're all hungry, so I'll tell the waiter you're ready," She informed them before turning away and slowly strutting off towards a lone bar on the other side of the room.

Most of the boys watched as she left, seeing how the back of her kimono had two slits in the back of it so her legs shown slightly. Kid Flash did a low whistle so only the boys would hear. "We struck gold tonight—" Once again, he was kicked in the leg, only by two feet this time, knocking the table up slightly.

"Ow! Who keeps kicking me?" Kid Flash snapped, scanning the table a little.

Red Star sat up strait and presented himself firmly. "You should not address a woman in such a manner," He informed his flame-like hair friend.

Kid Flash just grumbled while the rest of the boys remained in perfect edict, waiting for Nguyen to return or the waiter.

* * *

Nguyen finished telling the waiter about the boys that had just came and he headed over to receive their orders. Once the waiter left, Nguyen checked around her, to make sure no one was looking in her direction. See no one looking to her; she slid herself in a sneaking fashion to the stage door by the stage platform. She slipped it open and snaked herself in, shutting the door behind her. Inside the room, it was brightly lit and many costumes and clothes where covering the walls and sprawling on the floor. Not only that, but there was a large table mirror with a swivel chair in front of it. "Ah. Jade…" A familiar voice greeted from the swivel chair. The chair span around to show Blackfire sitting comfortably in it, arms on the arm rests and leg folded over the other. "Glad to see you made your way inside," She continued to say with a dark but friendly look to her eyes.

"Like you said, Kom…" Nguyen said as she took out a white cat mask with big green eyes on it from the inside of her kimono. "Money talks," she slid her mask on then chuckled darkly along with Blackfire.

Blackfire span back around in her chair and started checking herself in the mirror, but still regarded that Cheshire was still in the room. "Where did you have them sit?" She asked, rummaging through a few of the drawers of the mirror stand.

"Back of the room by the door. They'll see everything from there," Cheshire explained proudly.

"Excellent. Now, see to our boys while I get ready for… my show," Blackfire ordered Cheshire, who saluted to her jokingly and removed her mask.

Cheshire placed the mask next to Blackfire then looked at her 'friend'. "Before I go, can I ask how you even got in here?"

"Oh that. I just sweet talked the guards and next thing I knew, I was in the back stage," Blackfire explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Cheshire mused her eyes softly before looking back at the entrance door, noticing the knob was slightly melted. "Why is it I find that nicer then what really happened?" She rhetorically asked, but started to leave without anymore talking on the subject.

Blackfire waved her off without looking back, to which Cheshire waved back. She opened the door slowly and shut it behind her, composing her as quickly as she could to the persona Nguyen. She checked a clock near the bar in the restaurant, then looked back at the stage. "Show time in 30 minutes…" She mused to herself.

She then started her walk back to the boys, who seemed to already finished ordering and had started talking amongst themselves. Speedy quickly took sight of her and smiled. "Welcome back," He greeted, pushing the boys slightly to the side so she could take a seat.

She giggled slightly and sat on the outside next to Speedy. "Thank you. Did you all get to order?" She checked with them.

"Yeah… Took awhile since Red Star and Kid Flash where getting picky," Beast Boy chimed in with slight annoyance.

"Forgive me for expecting a high class eatery like this to have Ukha," Red Star protested with a low grumble.

"And they refused my order!" Kid Flash barked, but still kept his voice down so the other people in the restaurant wouldn't hear him.

"What was your order?" Nguyen asked with a cock of her head to the side.

Kid Flash became quite and just slumped down into his chair like a child. "He wanted a cup of coffee," Robin explained, seeing as Kid Flash was going to stay quite.

"That sounds like a reasonable order,"

"It was… until he asked for 27 sugars in it," Robin added, slightly smirking at the last part.

She looked surprised at Robin, and then looked to Kid Flash. "…That's how I take it," Kid Flash snapped solemnly, bringing smiles on everyone's faces.

"Think about it this way…" Blue Beetle spoke up as he lifted a glass of water to his helmet, which slid open for his mouth. "…They're still giving you the coffee, just decaf," He joked while taking his drink in.

Kid Flash made no reaction other then sighing. "Interesting…" Nguyen mused as she leaned forward onto the table and listened as the boys went off into their talking and disputing.

"Do you know what I'm like when I'm on decaf?" Kid Flash asked the group after pulling himself out of his slump.

"Don't know… but it can't be more obnoxious then you are now dude," Beast Boy joked, which brought a few laughs from the table.

Even Kid Flash cracked a smile at his own expense. "Speaking of obnoxious people… what do you think Terra and the others are doing?" Kid Flash asked with a glance around the table.

Beast Boy glared him down and gritted his fang at him. "Terra is not—"

"She totally is," Kid Flash laughed which interrupted Beast Boy's comment.

"No! She's cool, and—"

"A complete backstabber," Kid Flash 'finished' Beast Boy's sentence, which only made him more furious.

Speedy looked to Nguyen and chuckled nervously. "Sorry about this…" He apologized on behalf of his team.

She only looked to him and gave him a soothing glint of her eyes. "Sorry for what? Them livening up the night?" She laughed softly before scooting in closer to Speedy's side.

His face turned a crimson blush before turning his attention back to the two bickering boys. "Well what about Jinx, huh?" Beast Boy retorted, making the boys who where staying out of it look to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash's face turned shocked, but he quickly composed himself. "I don't know—"

"Dude!" Beast Boy snapped. "We all know," He gestured to all the boys at the table.

Kid Flash looked them over, and they all nodded at him. "Sorry Flash… it's not that big of a secret," Robin said in an attempt to comfort Kid Flash.

"So don't say anyone else is bad when your girlfriend is totally an evil "C" class villain," Beast Boy stuck his tongue out in mocking triumph.

"She is not evil! She's changed," Kid Flash barked, still trying to keep his voice down.

"Really? Robin…" Beast Boy turned his head over to Robin, who looked back at him. "Are you paying for dinner tonight?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"Of course. Heh, I'd never leave the bill out for the rest—" Robin dug his hand into the utility pocket he kept the card in, but quickly went pale.

"Whats wrong Robin?" Beast Boy asked with a pseudo-surprise.

"N-nothing…" He lied, fishing deeper into the pocket.

Just then, he felt the ripples of a crumpled piece of paper touch his fingers. He quickly pulled it out and looked at it. His eyes became narrow and he snickered a little while looking at it. The piece of paper had the symbol of the Hive-Five on it, crossed out in red and the words "Bad Luck I Guess" written under it. He showed it to the rest of the table, who just laughed and looked at Kid Flash, who also started to crack a smile. "How did you know—"

"Easy, since none of the girls have any connections outside the tower and have used all their money to—"

"You saw her walk out of Robin's room with the card, didn't you?" Cyborg summed up for Beast Boy.

He nodded back at him and shrugged. "Which proves me right, Jinx is a—"

"This doesn't prove anything, that could be anyone's… calling card," Kid Flash protested.

Robin turned the card around and smirked again as he noticed more writing on the back. "'From the desk of Jinx'… I can't read the last name… but it still has her name on it, Flash," Robin pointed out while showing everyone the signature on the back.

"Still doesn't—"

"And isn't this her and your address?" Robin asked, point at a small postal return address on the top corner of the calling card.

"…I've got nothing to top that," Kid Flash admitted defeat

. The boys laughed at his defeat, but still cooing him as friends. "Anyway, back to my initial question, what do you think—"

* * *

"—Those boys are up to?" Jinx asked as she tilted back in her chair with the other girls sitting around her.

The girls had all gathered up when Bumble Bee and her group told them that they had bought dinner for them from the food court; which is where they gathered up. All except Terra, Kole, Rose, and Cassandra had gathered there and listened to Jinx's musings. "They're probably at the Pizza Corner, fighting over what kind of toppings they'll have," Bumble Bee answered with a slight laugh.

Jinx shrugged her shoulders while still tilting back. "Oh, perhaps they went to a fine establishment to which they are having upper class nutrients without any fighting," Starfire pointed out.

All the girls looked at her confused with raises of their eye brows. "…Star, that's just impossible…" Jinx told her orange skinned friend. "They would never turn pizza down for fancy food or anything like that… especially not with Beast Boy and Kid Flash, who would probably wine about it," She continued, lowering the four legs of her chair back down to the ground.

Jericho looked between the two of them and saw that Starfire had began to slump her shoulders. He furrowed his brows and looked to her. Putting his hand out, he tapped her on her shoulder and drew her attention. He quickly did a few hand signs and smiled at her cheerily, while she only looked puzzled. Raven peaked up from her book she was reading at the table and saw what Jericho was trying to say to Starfire. "He said 'Do not be upset, you may be right. I do not think Wally would ever skip out on a chance to take advantage of Dick's or Roy's money advantages'," Raven translated, which made everyone at the table, even Raven, smile and give stiffened laughs.

Starfire giggled lightly and patted Jericho's hand. Jericho simple patted back and went back to eating his vegan fries. Jinx looked at him and smirked slightly at the note of his food. "Since when are you a vegan?" Jinx asked, half smug but also half interested.

He stopped his eating and gave her a few hand signs while still chewing one of his fries. Raven sighed slightly before translating that one as well. "He said, 'I am not, but mall food is particularly unhealthy in popular belief. I guess you can say I rather take my chances with vegan food here then a greasy hamburger or a salty French fry'…" Slowly, everyone looked down at their food.

They felt kind of sick looking at some of the grease and over salting on some of their food. "…I'm, not hungry anymore," Bumblebee mumbled, pushing her chicken sandwich out of the way.

"I 'ad a big lunch…" Argent lied, pushing her plate of half finished breaded fish to the center of the table.

Jesse made a quick glance down at her dripping red chilli dog. Slowly, she swished her hand across the table at a sonic speed and knocked it off the table, splattering it on the mall floor. "Oh, it fell on the ground, guess I can't—"

"Silly, Jesse. You can still eat it, there's the five second rule," Cassie giggled as she pointed her fork at Jesse, salad draping off slightly from its points.

Jesse narrowed eyes behind her visor at the comment from Cassie. Suddenly, she shot her foot out towards the laying chilli dog and stomped on it, squishing it into a fine, fine paste in a blurring piston pace. "There… now I can't eat it," Jesse snapped.

Cassie shrugged and went back to eating her salad along with Wonder Girl. By now, everyone had pushed there food forward except Cassie, Wonder Girl, Raven who was sipping her herbal tea, and Jericho. Jericho furrowed his brows as he looked over everyone while Raven peaked the corner of her lips up slightly behind her cup. _"That's one way to ruin everyone's apatite,"_ She laughed inwardly before going back to her reading.

Jericho looked to Jinx, who was dully rested her cheek on her hand. Softly, she felt a tap on her silk clad shoulder, urging her to look to her side. When she turned, she saw a small case of vegan fries being held out to her by Jericho. Her eyes widened slightly and looked at Jericho's kind, smiling face. "…Really? You're giving them to me?" Jinx asked in disbelief with accompanying looks of disbelief around the table; with a few respectfully warm smiles towards Jericho.

Jericho hesitantly offered her his fries again, which she slowly plucked from and took a few of his fries. Jericho then chided a smile across his lips and offered the rest of his fries around the table. The girls where hesitant to take any, but Jericho gave them all a persistent and reassuring look. _"A small gesture… but a loving one at that,"_ Raven thought to herself without breaking attention from her book. The girls had started munching on the selected fries they took from Jericho and started to talk amongst themselves. But as they enjoyed themselves, Raven closed her book as a sensation crept up her spine. _"I sense evil nearby. Drawing closer and closer. Engulfing all light and love that is around it, dragging it all into a bottomless abyss of endless torment and—" _She peaked around behind her, only to see Terra approaching them with Kole standing beside her. _"—no… it's Terra. Much worse then I expected,_" Raven groaned inwardly and returned to her reading and drinking.

Jinx looked behind Raven to see the group approaching, to which she waved and gestured them to come to them. "Welcome back. Did the clothes shopping go well?" Jinx asked.

Terra looked to Kole and smirked. "Oh yeah. It went great! It was hard to get them into the clothes at first, but we got them in… for the most part," Terra explained nervously.

Jinx narrowed her eyes, but let it go since it was probably something that would come back to haunt her anyway. Jericho looked to Terra and motioned his hands into a question for her. Terra took quick note of it and grinned. "Of course we'll show you guys how they look," Terra snickered while walking over to Jericho and patting him on the top of his hat and stroking his cheek. "But just because you asked so nicely," Terra purred, bringing red faces across Kole, Raven, and Jericho.

At that, Kole gestured behind her for the two girls to join them. Hesitant at first, the two girls presented themselves in the new clothing they now sported. Cassandra had dawned an outfit that had silver, metallic shoulder pads and multiple silver toned straps across her abdomen, forelegs and thighs atop a seemingly latex top and pants. Her gold utility belt still clung around her waist. Finally, long, black gloves that stretched passed her elbow where on her arms and a black flowing scarf hung down her back and covered her neck. The girls clapped and nodded at the choice of clothing for her, including Jericho. Cassandra payed the attention no mind and took a seat furthest from the group and sat quietly. _"Liking her already…"_ Raven thought to herself with a glance over to the calm black haired woman across the table.

Next, Rose stepped forward with an altered set of clothing garbing her body. She had now put on a plane black under shirt and clung tightly to her body and a dark blue jean jacket left open. She also had long light blue pants with fringed bottoms done onto them. The clearest difference is that now she kept her mask off so her long white hair flowed down her back and draped on her shoulders; but now a black eye patch was clearly visible over her unused eye. Jericho gave a light nod of approval while Rose sat herself down in the chair next to him. "Those are some nice threads. Did you get it all in that store?" Jinx asked while studying the two girls' new outfits.

"You'd be surprised what a store will give you when you flash them a credit card like this," Terra told her, flashing out the bat credit card that belonged to Robin.

The girls broke into laughter and welcomed Kole and Terra to take a seat as well. They both quickly scrambled to the one seat still open near Jericho, amusing the group of girls as they watched the two of them push each other and pulled on one another to get to the chair first. Rose ignored the two of them as she smiled and looked at Jericho next to her. "So what did I miss?" She asked calmly.

Her brother turned in his chair to look at her and he quickly signed all the previous events to her, receiving nods to cue him to keep telling her. "…I see. So you ruined dinner?" Rose joked with a ribbing hit to Jericho's side.

Jericho snickered soundlessly and pushed his sister back. While paying attention to his sister, he didn't notice that the fight between Kole and Terra had ended with Kole sitting down in the chair and crystallizing her legs around the metal legs of the chair so she couldn't be budged. Terra desperately tried to pry her off, but to no effect. She finally gave up and sat down next to Cassandra at her lone table. Cassandra looked up at the blonde sitting across her, slightly annoyed. "…I sat here for a reason," she told Terra, but was ignored.

Terra sighed and rested her head on the table limply. Cassandra paid it no mind with a fold of her arms. Terra sighed again with more exasperation, attempting to get Cassandra's attention. Once again, she ignored it and just looked about the mall. Terra grimaced before taking in a giant breath for one more sigh. Cassandra slammed her hand on the table and glared down at Terra, forcing a gulp and a fearful look to the blonde. "If I help you… you shut up," she offered Terra.

Terra immediately nodded and sat up in her chair. Knowing exactly what it was Terra wanted, she leaned closer to Terra to keep it in a hush. "You need to do one thing…" Cassandra started before going into a whisper.

Terra listened intently while watching the others talk to one another and seeing Kole trying to work Jericho… that was _her_ job. Terra's eyes went wide after Cassandra finished her explanation. She grinned at the black garbed girl and snickered. "Are you sure we're not related?" Terra asked in a joking tone.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and looked off into the distance. "If there is a god… yes," she grumbled to herself under her breath.

* * *

Nguyen watched somewhat in disgust as the boys "ate" their presented meals. She didn't even know if it could be classified as eating considering the way liquids dripped from their mouths as they drank and slurped soups. Chunks of food clung to their faces as they savagely attacked the meals. She was glad to see that at least not all of them where being savage. Red Star was sitting calmly, sipping his soup and using his bread to sop up some of the broth into it for him to eat. Robin also was keeping a calm and sophisticated composer, as well as Superboy and Speedy. Nguyen displayed visible dislike watching the boys, which Speedy noticed. He furrowed his auburn red brows and placed his fork down while swallowing his newest piece of food in his mouth. "I'm sorry about my friends… but boys will be boys, am I right?" Speedy tried to lighten her mood.

She turned to him and shook her head softly. "I-it's quite alright…" she told him, focusing on him instead of the "animals" at the table. Nguyen's hand rested on Speedy's arm and she gave him a sly but genuine smile. "At least you're being a gentleman," Speedy took an audible gulp as his cheeks flushed red.

The rest of the boys had slowed down their eating, taking an interest in Speedy's and Nguyen's exchange. Speedy glanced down at Nguyen, his embarrassed look slowly becoming serious. "Wait… Have we met before?" Speedy asked the now stunned Nguyen.

"_Ah crap! Seriously? What keeps giving me away with this guy?" _ "Cheshire" snapped in her own mind.

"Yeah. Weren't you the girl from the paintball place?" He concluded with a look of triumph to his eyes, knowing that he nailed it.

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's me. Hahah, I thought you wouldn't recognize me without all my work clothes on," She laughed nervously. The other boys had picked up on the similarity between the two girls and started to agree with Speedy. _"Thank god these boys are idiots…"_ "Cheshire" thanked to herself once more.

Kid Flash had narrowed his eyes and looked at her, thinking carefully as he put down his third coffee cup. "Hey… 'Nguyen'," Kid Flash called to her, stressing her name.

She looked over to him calmly and smiled her usually fake convincing smile. "Yes Kid Flash?"

"…Ever seen then the movie Alice in Wonder Land?" Everyone, even Nguyen looked to Kid Flash with wonder; completely confused by the question.

Despite it, she felt she should answer the absurd question. "Yes, I've seen it,"

"Really? Good movie…" Kid Flash mused, playing with his fork between his fingers nonchalantly. "…I particularly like the cat…" Nguyen's face drained of color, which seemed to make Kid Flash smirk slightly. "What was that cat's name again?" The other boys still didn't understand what he was going with here, but didn't know what to say so they just continued to eat. "Chester? Lester? Treasure? Or was it… Chesh—" Right when he was about to finish his musing, the lights dimmed down through out the restaurant and two spotlights shot onto the stage at the other end of the room.

"What's this?" Robin asked to anyone at the table, provoking everyone's attention to looking out to the stage; including Kid Flash.

Nguyen let out a breath of relief and sank down in her chair. _"Thank you Kom… Too close for comfort. But how does he know who I—Jinx…" _ 'Cheshire' ran through her mind while also looking to the crimson curtains that draped over the stage. _"I guess it's my fault for having those pictures with her with my mask off back when she was still evil…_" 'Cheshire' admitted to herself.

The entirety of the room had turned their attention to the stage, seeing the crimson red silk curtains slide off to the sides; revealing behind it a lone woman. She was clothed in black stiletto heal shoes and had a long black dress with purple shimmering specks across it's fabric. And topping it off was a large hat that dipped over her eyes and face, proving to only show her body and no real identity. The crowed clapped her on as she slowly lifted a mic to her lips under her hat and waved to them all with her free hand. Slowly, a band in the bit in front of the stage struck up a few chords to an 80's soft rock tone, to which to girl on stage tapped her foot to, prepping for the song. Finally, her voice chimed in, sending men around the room into a frenzy of cat calls and cheers.

"_When she set him free  
He came to me  
He came straight to me"_

One of her eyes peaked up from her hat and she looked across the room to the male Titan's sitting directly across the room from her; smirking at her finding.

_"Now she's gonna find  
The boy is mine  
He is finally mine"_

She slowly stepped down from the stage, clapping her heel to the floor below and started to walk across the room but still span and threw her free hand to the side in theatrics as she continued. Nguyen smirked to herself and noticed that most if not all the boys at the table where fixated on 'the singer'. The band's playing started to pick up along with the singer's voice.

_"I've got a feeling she won't let go... Oh no  
__'Cos every time I think that we're alone"_

Suddenly, she came to a instant halt and threw her head back as the chord of the band cued for the chorus, stopping right before the boy's table.

"_Somebody's eyes are watching  
Somebody's Eyes are seeing me loving him  
Somebody's waiting to take him back again  
Love is no disguise  
From somebody's eyes  
Love is no disguise  
From somebody's __eyes"_

The boys watched fixated on the girl standing before their table, enchanted by her presence. With a sharp look, the corner of her lips curled to a smirk and she worked her way around the table to a certain spiky haired boy wonder.

"_Does she know how much  
We like to touch  
Does she know how much  
Does she know just how  
I love his kiss  
Does she know this"_

Robin's eyes behind his mask shrunk with surprise as the woman leaned next to him while still carrying on with her song, brushing her silk clad shoulder to his shoulder. Taking note of that, a few of the boys whistled jostling, bringing a red tint to Robin's cheeks.

_"I've got a feeling that she must know...Oh no  
'Cos everywhere my baby and me go"_

Suddenly, Robin's eyes behind his mask grew wide and his mouth went agape as the woman sat down on his lap and folded a leg over her other, continuing to sing along with the band's growing in power playing. The other Titan's nudged at each other and stifled laughs as they saw Robin looking around at them for any sort of help.

"_Somebody's eyes are watching  
Somebody's Eyes are seeing me loving him  
Somebody's waiting to take him back again  
Love is no disguise  
From somebody's eyes"_

Robin's cheeks started to tingle as he felt the singer's lips swept across his flushed cheek while she continued to sing, lowering her tone to a seductive tone directed to his ear.

_"Love is no disguise  
From somebody's __eyes"_

As she continued to work herself on Robin's shocked self, Nguyen put a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat subtly. With that, the singer flinched for a moment and wavered away from Robin and the other Titan's and back to the stage as the band rounded out of their instrumental solo.

"_I've got a feeling that she must know...Oh no  
'Cos everywhere my baby and me go"_

Little by little, the lights of the restaurant dimmed out entirely along with the band's descending volume. As the singer returned to the center of the stage, she looked back over to the Titans as a violet glint under her hat twinkled through the draining light before she disappeared into the dark, though her voice continued to resound the final chorus of the song. The velvety curtains of the stage slowly slid close and the restaurant became filled with applause and whistles from the audience. As the lights of the restaurant started to dim back on, the boys looked to Robin who had started to pick at his meal with a slumped head. Kid Flash slowly lifted a hand to say something, but was stopped as Robin shot his head up and glared at him. "Drink your coffee..." Robin hissed at Kid Flash before glaring down the other members at the table.

Everyone quickly fumbled for their food and looked away from Robin; since none of them wanted to get any trouble from him. As they all ate their food quietly, Nguyen rested her head on the back of her hand and smiled to herself. _"This'll be easier than I thought..."_

* * *

**_R_EVIEW! If you want... I'd like you to... but we will see.**

**I don't know... i may call this one quiets... NOT! HAH! I never turn back... no matter how bad something is.**


	7. NOTE ABOUT UPDATES!

**People, I'm sorry I haven't resumed work on this, I REALLY want to, but work at school piles up too much. I fear you will have to wait until Summer if I can't get back on my feet before then. I most likely will, but only if I find some fire or encouragement, wish me luck everyone… Oh, and about the play? Same thing, it's ready to be updated, I just am not happy with it yet and my assistant is to busy to help… Sorry to be such a let down for right now, but I'll be back up to my full force in no time, just be patient and—Hey, how about a quick skit? You like skits right?**

* * *

Waves softly ebbed against the ridged, rock coast of Titan's Island as the clear blue morning sky gleamed over the beautiful day, a scenic view and day that Jericho couldn't help smile to as he walked down the lush green grass of the island. But as he peacefully enjoyed the warm day, he noticed three girls standing off to the side, facing each other in the triangle position, looks of focus on each of their faces. _"Well this can't be good…" _He though worriedly, heading over to them and checking the three girls out.

The three girls, who he knew personally, quickly gave him a mixed set of looks. "Jeri? What're you doing over here?" A brow raised Terra asked, stilling facing her body to the other two girls.

"Not that we don't love that you're here, Joey," Rose quickly adding, giving a weary but sisterly smile to Jericho, her one visible eye partly furrowed with her brow.

"We're just… Doing something personal…" a monotoned, yet slightly embarrassed Raven added, hiding her face under her hood.

Jericho tilted his head confused, seemingly bringing a sigh out of Rose. "Just let um' stay… He'll be fine…" Rose stated, quickly gaining surprised looks from the other two, but brushed their concerns away immediately.

Reluctant as they looked on agreeing to it, they nodded and each girl took a single step back, leaving a distance of at least three feet between each of them. "Ready girls?" Rose asked them, taking a slight crouch and a balling of her fist.

"Ready!" The two replied, Terra brimming with accitment while Raven seemed uniterested; both mimicking Rose's crouch to the ground.

Jericho furrowed his brows confused over this, but paid close attention to what may happen next.

"Rock…" The three girls let out slowly, slowly looking to the other two girls opisite of them.

"Paper…" They continued slowly, making a confused Jericho even more confused.

"Scissors!" Right at the last word excaped the triad of girls, Terra ripped a giant rock out of the ground behind her with sparking golden hands, slamming it right above Raven before she could react. Seeing this split xecond action, Jericho flinched and reeled back a little with wide eyes.

"Hah! Rock wins!" Terra chirped victoriously, only to see her rock slowly rising out of its indent in the ground, a black almost see through aura engulfing it and rising it out of the ground. Sudenly, the rock was snapped back in Terra's direction and nailed her in the gut, slamming her into the ground behind her as Raven slowly drifted out of her prievious indent in the field. "Paper covers rock…" Raven pointed out smugly as Terra was forced under her own rock while Raven used her powers to drive it on her harder.

While Raven continued her action, Rose quickly ran up under her and spiral jumped up to her, unsheathing her swords from her back as she grew closer. "Scissors cuts paper!" She joked, slicing Raven's hood off, breaking her focus on Terra and letting the rock go.

Jericho continued to watch in stunned shock while the Raven simply drifted back down to the ground and Rose landed after her assault. "You win again, Rose…" Raven chuckled lowly, holding her severed hood in her hand and giving Rose a small smile. Quickly, she looked back to Terra, still under the rock groaning. "You on the other hand keep forgetting to attack Rose instead of me…" She chided Terra disappointedly.

Terra, in her pained state, forced the rock off of her and flipped back onto her feet, rubbing a hand to her backside. "Sorry Rea, force of habit," She pointed out in a joking tone, which only made Raven more stern in the eyes.

Noticing that the three had started to go off into their own conversation, Jericho turned off towards to water and slowly walked over to the coast. _"Now I learned an important lesson…_" He pointed out to himself. _"I can't play rock, paper, scissors…"_


End file.
